


Träumen Computer von elektrischen Schafen?

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sci Fi, Deutsch | German, Gen, Sentient Technology, Technology
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major John Sheppard missachtet ein Verkehrsschild - und schon rückt sein Traum, an den Ausscheidungskämpfen für den SGC teilnehmen zu können, in weite Ferne. Aber er findet Freunde, die ihm helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Träumen Computer von elektrischen Schafen?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Valdan!
> 
> Anmerkung: Den abgewandelten Titel habe ich mir Philip.K. Dicks Sci-Fi Roman „Do Androids Dream of Electrical Sheep?“ geborgt.

Major John Sheppard von den Königlichen Raumverbänden lenkte den ‚Bussard’, sein kleines, zweisitziges Raumflugzeug, mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch den engen Canyon. Die rot schimmernden Wände jagten nur wenige Meter entfernt an ihm vorbei. Mit höchster Konzentration raste er anschließend unter einer riesigen natürlichen Steinbrücke durch, die nicht ganz so riesig wirkte, wenn man im Cockpit saß. Aber es passte. So eben. Sein Pulsschlag ging für einen Moment hoch, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als er nun über die unendlichen Steppen flog.

Die Nordprovinzen waren langweilig. So langweilig wie die letzten Monate hier. Routineaufklärungsflüge zu den Raumstationen an der Grenze zu den Genii, die im vergangenen Jahr aber nicht ein einziges Mal die Grenze überschritten hatten, mehr gab es nicht zu tun. Natürlich war John dankbar dafür, aber es hatte seine Stationierung nicht gerade spannender gemacht.

John drehte eine langsame Runde über Canyon Creek, der größten Stadt hier oben. Knapp zwanzigtausend Menschen schützten sich mit hohen Stadtmauern gegen die häufigen Staubstürme, die immer wieder über die Steppen rasten. John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auf Dauer hier zu leben. Aber wenn alles gut ging, konnte er schon bald in die Südprovinzen zurückkehren. Zurück nach Atlantis, der von Wasser umgebenen Stadt, deren sanfte Farben, kühle Brise und Geschäftigkeit er nach fast einem Jahr schmerzlich vermisste.

Glücklicherweise lag ihr Stützpunkt nicht in Canyon Creek sondern zwei Flugstunden entfernt in Central City, mitten in den Nordprovinzen. Dort, wo es noch dichte Wälder und ausgedehnte Seen gab und nicht diese mickrigen Büsche, die mit der anhaltenden Trockenheit kämpften.

Johns Anzeigen meldeten einen weiteren ‚Bussard’ im Anflug und schon hörte er Major Lornes Stimme: „Nun, Shep, irgendetwas Auffälliges gesehen?“  
„Nein, gar nichts.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Ich wette Colonel Sumner wird uns gleich zum Rückflug auffordern. Was hältst du bis dahin von einem kleinen Wettrennen?“  
„Immer doch!“ John war jede Gelegenheit recht, seinen ‚Bussard’ unter etwas extremeren Bedingungen als einem Patrouillenflug zu testen. „Was schlägst du vor? Einmal um den Mond?“

„Nein, etwas Kniffligeres. Du kennst doch den Wentworth-Komplex außerhalb von Canyon Creek? Dort, wo sie versuchen, mitten im Nichts ein Wissenschaftszentrum aufzuziehen?“  
„Ja, sicher.“  
„Wer als erster seine Maschine direkt vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude landet, hat gewonnen. Maximale Höhe im Anflug ist zwanzig Meter, sonst ist es doch keine Herausforderung. Schließlich ist der Komplex überall von Felswänden umgeben, die nur kleine Durchlässe haben.“  
„Okay. Welchen Zugang willst du?“ Sie konnten sich nicht beide durch dieselbe Felsbresche quetschen.  
„Südwesten.“  
„Okay, dann nehme ich den Nordzugang vom Hopper-Canyon aus.“ Der war es noch etwas enger und man musste noch genauer navigieren.

Aber das wollte John ja. Er wollte mit seinem Schiff und seinem PCBI, seinem Personal Computer-Brain-Interface, bis an die Grenzen des Machbaren gehen. Seit ein paar Jahren wurden alle Schiffe mit mehr oder weniger komplexen CBIs ausgestattet, doch in den kleinen, wendigen Aufklärern steckten die hochentwickelsten, schnellsten Interfaces, die zur Zeit erhältlich waren. Und je mehr man mit ihnen ‚trainierte’, umso besser wurden die Ergebnisse.

Und John brauchte gute, nein hervorragende Ergebnisse. Er wollte in gut zwei Monaten an den jährlichen Ausscheidungswettkämpfen für Piloten teilnehmen, bei denen ermittelt wurde, wer in den SGC, den Space Guard Club aufgenommen wurde. Das war das Ziel jedes Piloten, denn die SGs flogen die spannendsten Einsätze, schützten Königin Elizabeth, wenn sie auf Reisen ging und wurden von General Jack O’Neill, dem coolsten Militär, den John je kennen gelernt hatte, befehligt. John *musste* einfach einen der zehn Plätze bekommen, die dieses Jahr frei wurden!

„Start in genau zehn Sekunden“, verkündete Lorne und ließ eine Computerstimme herunterzählen.

John konzentrierte sich auf sein Schiff. Versuchte, seine Gedanken so eins wie möglich mit ihm werden zu lassen. Je stärker er die elektrischen Aktivitäten seines Gehirns mit denen des ‚Bussard’ verschmelzen konnte, umso kürzer wurden die Reaktionswege, umso schneller wurden Befehle umgesetzt, umso größer waren seine Gewinnchancen.

Bei „Null“ legte John einen perfekten Start hin, überflog die weiten Moore nördlich des Canyons und näherte sich anschließend mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Wentworth Komplex. Kurz vor dem Durchlass in den Steinwänden nahm er das Tempo zurück und schwebte sachte, sachte, sachte, durch die Enge. Ja! Millimeterarbeit, aber er und sein Schiff hatten es perfekt gemeistert! Euphorie brandete in John auf. Wenn er so bei den Wettbewerben flöge …

John sah den Wentworth Komplex vor sich liegen – und riss die Augen auf. Seit wann stand denn hier ein Verkehrsschild? Und noch so ein bescheuertes dazu, das vor kreuzenden Raumschiffen warnte? Blau mit Ufo drauf, wie blöd war denn das? War das überhaupt ein offizielles Schild? Und falls ja, warum bitteschön, hatten die anderen hier Vorfahrt?

Für eine Sekunde riss die Verbindung zu seinem PCBI ab, denn das versuchte die Datenfülle und die Fragen, die durch Johns Gehirn rasten, zu analysieren. Genau in diesem Moment hörte John das unangenehme Knirschen von Metall auf Metall. Das untrügliche Zeichen dafür, dass er gerade ein anderes Schiff gerammt hatte.

Sofort setzten seine antrainierten Reflexe ein und er zog seine Maschine nach links, damit er auf gar keinen Fall in die Wentworth Gebäude, die jetzt schon verdammt nahe herangekommen waren, hinein raste. Er trudelte und verlor Geschwindigkeit, seine linke Tragfläche streifte kurz darauf ein kleines gedrungenes Gebäude, dann schaffte er es, die Maschine abzufangen und mit dem Bauch zuerst in dem Steppensand aufzusetzen. Die Steinwand, die seinen Manövrierradius bedenklich einschränkte, kratzte er ganz leicht mit der Spitze seiner Tragfläche an.

Der ‚Bussard’ blieb schließlich stehen – oder besser gesagt, nach rechts geneigt auf dem Bauch liegen.

Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.

John beruhigte mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen seine flatternden Nerven, vergewisserte sich, dass keines der Systeme Feuer zu fangen drohte und fuhr alles herunter. Schon durch das Fenster der Pilotenkanzel konnte er sehen, dass die linke Tragfläche sehr … flügellahm wirkte.

Auf wackeligen Knien stieg er aus dem Cockpit aus und ihm wurde das ganze Ausmaß des Schadens bewusst. Mit einem geschulten Blick stellte er fest, dass es – dem Himmel sei Dank! – kein Totalschaden war. Eingedelltes Metall, eine aufgerissene Unterseite, eine beschädigte Tragfläche waren die offensichtlichen Dinge. Er betete, dass nicht allzu viel hinzukam.

Etwas beruhigt richtete er sich auf und sah einen halben Kilometer entfernt einen altertümlichen Frachter liegen, der ebenfalls nur ganz knapp vor der Felswand zum Stoppen gekommen war. John rannte hin und hoffte nur inständig, dass dem oder den Passagieren nichts passiert war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass auch Evan gelandet war. Sie kamen gemeinsam am Frachter an und Lorne keuchte atemlos: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Bei mir ja, was das Schiff hat, weiß ich noch nicht genau.“

In dem Moment hörte sie von innen Klopfen auf Metall und John und Evan stemmten mit vereinten Kräften die ziemlich verborgene Metalltür des Frachters auf.

Durch die entstandene Lücke quetschte sich eine junge Frau heraus. Sie trug eine braune Lederhose, ein ärmelloses Oberteil und hatte lange, kastanienrote Haare, die recht wirr an ihrem Kopf abstanden. Ein Kratzer auf ihrem Oberarm, ein Riss in der Hose – aber sonst schien sie in Ordnung zu sein.

Als sie vor den beiden Männern stand, stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und fragte mit ziemlicher Wut in der Stimme, aber dennoch um Haltung bemüht: „Wer von euch beiden ist der Idiot, der nicht einmal ein einfaches Verkehrsschild lesen kann?“ Sie schaute von Evan zu John.

John machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Der Idiot bin ich, Ma’am. Major John Sheppard, Königliche Raumverbände.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid. Sind Sie verletzt?“

Sie schaute auf ihren blutigen Kratzer herunter. „Nein. Was man von meinem Frachter nicht sagen kann.“ Sie ließ ihre Augen mit einem Kopfschütteln über das verbeulte Gefährt gleiten.

„Ich werden Ihnen den Schaden selbstverständlich ersetzen“, meinte John und seufzte innerlich auf. Das wäre dann wohl sein wohlverdienter Surfurlaub, der in die Reparatur des Frachters fließen würde. „Misses …?“

„Emmagan. Teyla Emmagan.“

Eine Windböe, die mit einer Staubwolke einherging, ließ die drei husten und so beschlossen sie, sich zur weiteren Unterhaltung in Mrs Emmagans Frachter zu setzen. Zu dritt drückten sie die Tür so weit auf, dass sie alle hineinklettern konnten.

„Sie können von Glück sagen, dass ich erst auf dem Hinflug war, sonst wäre das alles hier voll von technischen Geräten gewesen, die ich in Central City abholen wollte.“ Sie nahm im Pilotensitz Platz, und wies die Männer an, sich auf die Bänke an den Seiten zu setzen.

„Arbeiten Sie im Wentworth Komplex?“, erkundigte sich Major Lorne.  
„Für den Komplex. Ich habe ein Transportunternehmen und befördere was immer gebraucht wird. Personen oder Sachen, was immer ansteht.“

Sie sprachen über den Unfallhergang, John sah ein, dass er Schuld gehabt hatte und es stellte sich heraus, dass Mrs Emmagan jemand war, mit dem man sehr vernünftig reden konnte. Solange John bereit war, ihr den Schaden zu ersetzen, war sie zufrieden.

Was man von Colonel Sumner, dem er zwei Stunden später auf dem Stützpunkt von dem Schaden an seinem ‚Bussard’ berichten musste, nicht unbedingt sagen konnte. Als er erfuhr, dass das Schiff flugunfähig war und noch dazu das PCBI den Absturz nicht intakt überstanden hatte, wie John in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden hatte, brüllte er lautstark herum. Er machte Lorne und Sheppard zur Schnecke und einen Tag später verkündete er dann sein Strafmaß.

Major Lorne kam mit einer Verwarnung davon und ihm wurden vier freie Wochenenden gestrichen. John hoffte, dass er ähnlich glimpflich davon käme, schließlich übernahm seine Versicherung sämtliche materielle Schäden die entstanden waren – auch die an seinem Raumschiff – da Sumner immerhin zugestimmt hatte, das ganze als Trainingsunfall durchgehen zu lassen. Lorne und er hatten natürlich mit keinem Wort ihre kleine Wette erwähnt. Und so war es ein Pilotenfehler – peinlich genug – aber mehr nicht.

„Major Sheppard. Da ich vermute, dass mehr als nur ein Pilotenfehler vorliegt – was ich aber nicht beweisen kann – und Sie wahrscheinlich wieder an der Grenze der Rücksichtslosigkeit geflogen sind, werde ich jetzt ein Exempel statuieren. Sie werden die nächsten beiden Monate in Canyon Creek Mrs Emmagan beim Wiederaufbau ihrer Scheune, die ein Opfer ihres Flugmanövers geworden ist, helfen. Daneben werden Sie in Ihrer freien Zeit Ihr Raumflugzeug reparieren, so dass Sie zwei Monate lang nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen werden. Verstanden?“

„Sir, Erlaubnis offen zu sprechen?“  
„Falls es um das Strafmaß geht – nein. Ich habe es mir von oben absegnen lassen. Nach den diversen kleinen Stunts, die Sie sich im vergangen Jahr geleistet haben, waren alle meiner Ansicht, dass es angemessen ist.“

„Ja, Sir.“ John starrte geradeaus. Sumner würde den Fall wohl entsprechend präsentiert haben, denn er konnte ihn nicht leiden und hatte ihn schon im vergangenen Jahr immer wieder auflaufen lassen. Kein Wunder, dass es in seiner Akte so aussah, als könne er Befehlen nur schlecht folgen. Wenn er ihn jetzt für zwei Monate aus dem Dienstplan herausnahm, so war das durch den militärischen Codex gedeckt. John konnte sich das Gespött seiner Kollegen schon gut vorstellen, wenn er ihn in die hinterletzte Ecke der Nordprovinzen verfrachtete und ihn ‚Entwicklungshilfe’ oder wie er immer er es deklarieren wollte, leisten ließ. Colonel Sumner war berüchtigt für derart kreative Strafen, wenn er jemanden auf dem Kieker hatte. Das hatten schon andere vor ihm zu spüren bekommen.

Und deshalb setzte John ja auch alle seine Hoffnungen auf einen der zehn Plätze in der Space Guard, denn er wusste nicht, wann seine Karriere endgültig im Eimer war, wenn er noch länger unter Sumner Kommando stand. Ob er jetzt noch an dem Wettbewerb starten konnte, stand jedoch in den Sternen. Das hing davon ab, wie schnell er sein Schiff repariert bekam und wann man ihm ein neues PCBI zugestand. Das Interface musste dann noch eingebaut werden und wenn das erst am Ende seiner Strafzeit geschah, dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr fürs Training … verflucht, aber das hatte Sumner wahrscheinlich auch alles genau mit einkalkuliert!

„Sie beginnen Ihre Arbeit bei Mrs. Emmagan morgen.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Wegtreten.“

Sheppard und Lorne salutierten und verließen den Raum. Lorne lud Sheppard noch auf ein Bier ein, und erst dann machte John seinem Frust Luft.  
Nachdem er geendet hatte schlug Lorne vor: „Du kannst doch versuchen, das Strafmaß zu drücken, wenn du deinen Vater …“  
John setzte mit mehr Schwung als nötig sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich werde den Minister ganz sicher nicht um einen Gefallen bitten! Ich habe es mir selbst eingebrockt, ich werde es auch alleine auslöffeln.“

„Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, lass es mich wissen“, sagte Lorne zum Abschied.  
„Sollte dir ein funktionstüchtiges PCBI über den Weg laufen, steck’s in einen Umschlag und schicke es mir zu“, meinte John.  
„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann“, versprach Lorne.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag meldete sich John bei Mrs. Emmagan. Sie wohnte ein paar Kilometer außerhalb von Canyon Creek, ganz in der Nähe der Scheune, die John demoliert hatte.

Als John gehört hatte, dass er die nächsten zwei Monate noch nicht einmal innerhalb der Stadtmauern verbringen würde, hatte er sich schon auf das Schlimmste eingestellt. Er war daher sehr überrascht, dass sich hinter den unscheinbaren, schmutziggrauen Mauern ein Gebäude befand, das erstens gar nicht so klein war und zweitens über eine hervorragende Filteranlage und somit klare, reine Luft verfügte.

Teyla stellte ihm ihre Mitarbeiter Ronon und Halling vor und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer. Einfach und zweckmäßig eingerichtet, stand es den Wohnquartieren auf der Militärbasis in nichts nach. John packte seinen Reisesack aus.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle nach demselben Schema. Tagsüber half er Teyla den Schuppen wieder aufzubauen und in den Abendstunden reparierte er sein Flugzeug, das Ronon zu einer Halle neben dem Haus geschleppt hatte. Dort standen auch Teylas Frachter, wenn sie gerade nicht im Einsatz waren. Die Reparatur kam gut voran, doch ohne CBI war sein Schiff nicht mehr als ein Bananentransporter, entsprechend schwerfällig und kaum geeignet, weiter als bis zum nächsten Mond zu fliegen.

Bereits am zweiten Abend gesellte sich Ronon zu ihm. Er fragte John über seine Arbeit als Pilot aus und erzählte seinerseits, dass ihr Geschäft boomte, denn praktisch alles musste nach Canyon Creek importiert werden. Da ihre insgesamt drei Frachter schon ziemlich alt waren, kannte er sich mit kreativen Reparaturen aus und nachdem sie zusammen Teylas Schiff repariert hatten, half er John mit dem ‚Bussard’.

Schon nach zwei Wochen fühlte sich John wesentlich wohler, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Teyla war nett und geduldig, hatte aber einen harten Kern, was auch die Kunden wussten. Ronon wirkte nach außen durch seine schiere Große einschüchternd, war aber leichter zu erweichen als Teyla, wenn man etwas haben wollte. Halling kannte er am wenigstens, da er oft tagelang weg war, ehe er für einen Tag wieder nach Canyon Creek zurückkam, um sich gleich nach dem Entladen des Frachters wieder auf den Weg zu machen.

In dieser Staubwüste konnte man nur schlecht draußen laufen oder einen anderen Sport betreiben, deshalb war John sehr erfreut, als Ronon ihm sagte, dass es im Haus auch Laufbänder gab. Denn trotz der ganzen Arbeit merkte er, wie er unter Bewegungsmangel litt. Damit war es vorbei, als Ronon ihn am nächsten Tag noch vor dem Frühstück abholte und sie bei dröhnender Rockmusik eine Stunde liefen, beide darum bemüht, jeden folgenden Tag noch ein paar hundert Meter mehr als der andere zu schaffen. Aber Ronon hatte die längeren Beine – das war Johns Erklärung und dabei blieb er auch – deshalb gelang es John einfach nicht, besser als Ronon zu sein.

Da John Ronon überredet hatte, ihm von seinem nächsten Ausflug in die Stadt ein paar Ersatzteile für sein Temperaturkontrollsystem mitzubringen, war am Ende des ersten Monats sein ‚Bussard’ eigentlich wieder startklar. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Schönheitsreparaturen – und ein Computer Interface.

Ronon und John diskutierten das Problem beim Abendessen und Ronon sagte bedauernd: „Ich habe mich für dich umgehört, John. Aber auf dem legalen Markt, gibt es kein Interface, das man in dein Schiff einbauen könnte. Und ich denke nicht, dass du anfangen solltest ein Gestohlenes vom Schwarzmarkt einzubauen.“  
„Oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn so etwas rauskäme, könnte ich gleich die Raumverbände verlassen.“

Teyla reichte ihm noch einmal die Schüssel mit dem Gemüse und fragte: „Und dein Freund Major Lorne hat auch noch keins gefunden?“  
„Nope. Und mit den Dingern aus dem Baumarkt kann ich auch nichts anfangen. Das sind bessere Navis, sonst nichts.“

Teyla schaute einen Moment nachdenklich, dann wandte sie sich an Ronon: „Was meinst du, könnte Baron Zelenka so etwas in seiner Sammlung haben?“  
„Alles, was Zelenka hat ist uralt. Aus irgendwelchen Schiffen ausgebaut, die verschrottet werden sollten, mit Macken und …ich weiß nicht. Für so Sachen wie Leitungen, Metallplatten, und alles, was nicht computergestützt ist, würde ich ihn sofort empfehlen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ein halbwegs brauchbares CBI rumliegen hat.“

„Du kannst John doch Freitag mitnehmen, wenn du die neue Sitzbank für Transporter Drei abholst. Fragen kostet doch nichts.“  
Ronon schaute John an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst.“  
„Klar! Wie Teyla schon sagt, fragen kostet nichts.“  
„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns mal an, was er hat.“

Teyla beschloss dann ebenfalls, mit zum Baron zu gehen. Sie schlug vor, einfach mal einen halben Tag frei zu machen und vorher mit ihr noch durch ein paar Läden in Canyon Creek zu bummeln. John fand es sehr interessant, denn von der Stadt hatte er noch nicht viel gesehen.

Canyon Creek hatte einen großen Teil seiner Innenstadt unter Glas gelegt und sämtlichen Verkehr darin – außer Transportbändern – verboten. Um das alte Stadtschloss herum, war es dadurch sehr angenehm ruhig, es war warm und überall blühte und grünte es üppig. Viele Leute schlenderten umher oder saßen in Straßencafés und aßen und tranken etwas. Das hier war nicht Atlantis – aber doch weit netter als John von oben vermutet hatte. Ronon lud sie in sein Lieblingsrestaurant ein und danach war es auch schon Zeit für die Verabredung mit Baron Zelenka.

Dafür mussten sie leider wieder den mit Glas überdachten Teil der Stadt verlassen. In den Straßen der Außenbezirke sah es schon eher so aus, wie John es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der allgegenwärtige Staub wehte durch die Straßen, nicht so, dass man nicht atmen konnte, aber genug, um es alles schmutzig und wenig einladend aussehen zu lassen. Baron Zelenka wohnte in einem Haus, das direkt mit der Stadtmauer abschloss.

„Der Familie des Barons hat früher mal das Stadtschloss gehört, aber schon in der Generation seiner Urgroßeltern mussten sie es verkaufen, weil sie die diversen Steuern, zuletzt auch die Erbschaftssteuern nicht mehr aufbringen konnten. Dies hier ist alles, was vom Reichtum der Zelenkas übrig ist, sieht man mal von den Wäldern in den Zentralprovinzen ab, die wohl das Einkommen des jetzigen Barons garantieren“, erklärte Teyla John.

Der Baron öffnete selbst die Tür und John sah sich einem kleinen, agilen Mann gegenüber, der in einen dunkelblauen Arbeitskittel gekleidet war. Er begrüßte Ronon und Teyla mit einem begeisterten Lächeln und schüttelte John die Hand. Er bat sie ins Haus und hinter der nächsten Tür fand sich John in einer großen, gut ausgestatten Werkstatt wieder. Sie war mit raumhohen Regalen bestückt, die bis ins hinterste Eck voll gestellt waren. Auf Anhieb erkannte er Teile von verschiedenen Bodenfahrzeugen, Flugzeugen, Raumschiffen, und selbst einigen Haushaltgeräten. Auf den zweiten Blick zeigte sich, dass alles sehr logisch geordnet war und längst nicht so chaotisch, wie es John im ersten Moment erschienen war.

„Teyla, Ronon, was kann ich heute für euch tun?“, erkundigte sich Zelenka und schob seine ständig rutschende Brille wieder hoch.  
Ronon gab ihm eine Liste mit Kleinigkeiten, die Zelenka zusammensuchte, während John an die Regale mit den Ersatzteilen für Raumschiffe trat. Die allermeisten Sachen davon waren schon sehr betagt und manches waren schon wirkliche Museumsstücke. Johns Hoffnung, hier etwas Brauchbares zu finden, sank.

Nachdem Zelenka mit zwei Kisten voller Kleinteile für Teyla und Ronon zurückgekehrt war und sie vor ihnen abgestellt hatte, fragte er John: „Und was suchen Sie?“  
„Ich suche ein Computer-Brain-Interface für einen ‚Bussard’.“  
„So etwas habe ich nicht“, schüttelte der Baron bedauernd den Kopf.

Ronon mischte sich ein. „Ich bin sicher, wir bekommen auch jedes andere CBI in den ‚Bussard’ gebastelt, was haben Sie denn überhaupt da?“  
„Für die neuere Generation von Schiffen gar nichts. Die gibt es noch nicht auf dem freien Markt. Und ich glaube, noch nicht einmal auf dem halblegalen. Manchmal habe ich ein Interface von einem privaten Freizeitraumschiff da – aber ich schätze, das ist mir der hochentwickelten Technik in den Militärflugzeugen nicht kompatibel.“  
„Nein, die Speicherkapazität und auch die Geschwindigkeit sind nicht ausreichend“, schüttelte John bedauernd den Kopf.  
„Und wenn wir’s ein wenig tunen?“, fragte Ronon.  
„Selbst dann nicht“, erwiderte Zelenka.

John seufzte tief auf und Teyla legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Das tut mir sehr Leid für dich, John. Ich weiß nicht, wen wir noch fragen könnten.“  
„Ich werde heute Abend noch mal mit Lorne sprechen, vielleicht hat der noch eine Idee“, sagte John mit mehr Zuversicht als er fühlte.

„Warten Sie!“ Zelenka machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. Er lief zu einem Regal, suchte etwas herum und kam anschließend mit einem Gegenstand zurück, der im ersten Moment an eine große Pralinenschachtel aus Metall erinnerte. Er legte das Teil zögerlich vor John auf den Tisch.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, ob es überhaupt noch funktioniert, aber das hier ist ein Alpha 400.“ Er strich mit seiner Hand über das Metall. „Es ist aus einem alten Forschungsschiff und ich habe es vor gut einem Jahr sehr billig auf der Handelstation Irimaro Minor gekauft. Es ist ein Computer Interface, das aber nie personalisiert wurde, da es auf dem Forschungsschiff als zentrale Rechnereinheit eingesetzt worden war. Das jedenfalls hat mir der Verkäufer erklärt. Ich habe es bisher nie gebraucht, daher kann ich nicht sagen, ob das alles so stimmt.“

John hob das Metallteil auf und drehte es in seinen Fingern. Das Alpha 400 war fast vier Mal so groß wie die modernen CBIs, aber das wäre sein geringstes Problem. Das würde er schon irgendwie eingebastelt bekommen. Aber es war wirklich alt, solche CBIs wurden schon lange nicht mehr gebaut. „Das ist … zehn Jahre alt?“, fragte er den Baron.  
„Ja ungefähr. Vor neun Jahren gebaut worden, sechs, sieben Jahre im Einsatz, das letzte Jahr hat es hier bei mir gelegen, da es für die Transportfrachter, die ich meist ausstatte, einfach überdimensioniert ist. Außerdem muss man sich ein wenig mit den Bestandteilen auskennen, da es recht kompliziert aufgebaut ist. Das kauft keiner, der nur Kartoffeln von A nach B transportiert.“

„Es funktioniert aber noch?“  
Zelenka wog den Kopf von links nach rechts. „Keine Ahnung. Als ich es kaufte schon. Aber nehmen Sie es doch einfach mit und probieren Sie es aus. Wenn es zu verrostet ist, bringen Sie es mir zurück und ich zerlege es in seine Einzelteile. Wenn Sie es brauchen können, werden wir uns sicher auf einen Preis einigen. Es tut mir leid, aber das ist wirklich das Einzige, was wenigstens von der Rechnerleistung her den Anforderungen genügen könnte.“

„Nehmen wir“, entschied Ronon.  
„Wollte ich auch gerade sagen“, grinste John. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob ich damit die Wettbewerbe für die Space Guard gewinnen kann – aber wenigstens anschauen kann ich es mir ja mal.“  
Er bedankte sich bei Baron Zelenka und klemmte sich das Teil unter den Arm.

An den nächsten beiden Tagen kümmerten sich John, Teyla und Ronon darum, das Interface wieder einsatzbereit zu machen. Sie reinigten Schaltkreise, entfernten Flugrost, säuberten Steckkarten und bauten das Interface mit viel Improvisieren in Johns Raumschiff.

Dann hatten Teyla und Ronon einen drei Tage dauernden Auftrag und John hatte das Haus für sich allein und den ganzen Tag Zeit, das Alpha 400 zu testen.

Immerhin, nachdem er es angeschlossen hatte, kommunizierte es über den Bildschirm mit John. Er gab kurze Befehle wie „Liste dein Inhaltsverzeichnis auf“ ein und ein ganzer Katalog von Forschungsdaten flimmerte über den Bildschirm. Oh. Da hatte sich wohl niemand die Mühe gemacht, das Interface zu löschen bevor es verkauft wurde!

Die Daten interessierten John im Moment nicht, aber da man ja nie wissen konnte und der Speicher des Alpha 400 bei weitem groß genug war, beließ er sie erst einmal im System und schaute sich weiter um. Die Schiffsbibliothek, die er sich als nächstes anzeigen ließ, war riesig und dafür hatte er vielleicht mehr Verwendung. Es gab etliche Science-Fiction Bücher, die er vor Jahren mal gelesen hatte und gerne wieder lesen würde. Es gab außerdem eine riesige Spielfilmsammlung und John war überzeugt, dass es sich alleine schon dafür lohnen würde, das Interface zu behalten.

Am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages versuchte er das das Schiff zu starten, was ihm auch gelang, doch wenige Augenblicke später gab es einen Alarm, auf dem Display erschien „Fehlfunktion“ und John landete und bastelte erneut. Gegen Mitternacht lief zwar wieder alles, aber mit dem Tempo eines Gletschers. John beschloss, eine Nacht drüber zu schlafen.

Immer noch müde, weil er noch stundenlang das Problem gewälzt hatte, was er wohl anders machen könnte, setzte sich John nach dem Frühstück wieder ins Cockpit. Er ging noch einmal alle Systeme einzeln durch und jedes Mal erschien: „Status: okay“.

„Das ist ja schön, wenn du alte Schachtel ‚okay’ bist“, redete John mit sich selbst, „aber dann sag mir doch verdammt noch mal, warum du so lahmarschig bist.“  
„Unzureichende Daten“, erschien auf dem Display.  
„Huh!“ Hieß das etwa, man brauchte sich nicht jedes Mal die Mühe machen, alle Befehle einzutippen? Eine Spracheingabe war auch okay? Wieso hatte er nur nicht daran gedacht? Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich von dem antiquierten Äußeren hatte ablenken lassen.

„Zeige mir den Status der Energiezellen“, sagte John klar und deutlich.  
Der Status leuchtete auf.  
„Hey, jetzt kommen wir weiter.“ John rieb sich die Hände. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal.“  
„Status des Antriebsaggregats“  
Die Antworte leuchtete auf.  
„Maximale Reichweite“.  
Auf diese Art und Weise fragte John noch einmal alle Daten ab – alles war bestens. Aber den anschließenden Startvorgang hätte John manuell drei Mal so schnell hinbekommen wie mit Hilfe des CBIs!

„Verdammt noch mal du Schrottteil!“ Frustriert und genervt trat John mit seinem Fuß gegen die Konsole. Dieses blöde Alpha 400, kein Wunder, dass das Teil niemand mehr verwendete. Das war ja eine Beleidigung für jedes Interface, das je gebaut worden war. Da war ja sein Taschenrechner schneller! „Einen Versuch gebe ich dir noch, dann soll dich Zelenka auseinander nehmen.“

„Hallo? Ist das etwa meine Schuld, dass du erst jetzt auf die Idee kommst, es mal mit mentaler Kommunikation zu versuchen? Was meinst du wohl wofür ‚Computer-Brain-Interface’ steht?“, sagte eine männlichen Stimme in Johns Kopf.

John nahm die Hände von den Tastaturen, als habe er sich verbrannt. Hatte da wirklich da gerade das Interface mit ihm gesprochen? Noch dazu in vollständigen Sätzen?

„Ja, du Dummkopf. Wie soll ich denn sonst sprechen?“ Die Indignation war dem Interface deutlich anzuhören. Und mit der Betonung von jemandem, der mit einem Ausländer in Zwei-Wort-Sätzen sprach, sagte das Interface in Johns Kopf: „Du Mensch, ich Interface, wir kommunizieren?“ Es schnaubte. „Hattest du dir so etwas vorgestellt?“

\----------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass du nur über den Computerbildschirm mit mir in schriftlicher Form kommunizieren kannst“, sagte John, ehe ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar nicht laut sprechen musste – seine Gedanken reichten schon. „Die anderen CBIs nehmen Gedanken wie ‚links’, ‚rechts’, ‚dem Angreifer ausweichen’ auf und handeln entsprechend. Das ist alles. Ich habe bisher noch nie gehört, dass ein Interface … meckern kann.“

„Ich meckere nicht, ich stelle Tatsachen fest. Und … heiliger Himmel, sag mal, warum hat die letzte Zeit überhaupt niemand mehr mit mir gesprochen? Meine internen Zeitsysteme sagen, dass die letzte Anfrage fünfzehn Monate und drei Tage zurückliegt! Was ist passiert?“  
„Du bist jetzt nicht mehr an Bord des Forschungsschiffes … uhm … ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie es hieß?“ Zelenka hatte einfach nur ‚Forschungsschiff’ gesagt.  
„Star Explorer II“.  
„Okay, da bist du nicht mehr. Die Star Explorer ist irgendwie außer Betrieb gestellt worden, frag mich nicht wieso und wann und…“  
„Weißt du überhaupt irgendetwas?“, fragte das Interface hochmütig.  
„Eine ganze Menge! Du steckst jetzt in meinem ‚Bussard’ – und falls du antiquiertes System nicht weißt, was ein ‚Bussard’ ist, das ist das neueste Aufklärungsraumschiff der Königlichen Raumverbände.“

„Militär?! Aber, aber … ich bin doch ein wissenschaftliches Interface!“  
„Jetzt nicht mehr.“ John konnte den Triumph nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme halten. „Jetzt gehörst du mir und ich habe dich in mein Schiff eingebaut.“  
„Was aber nicht fliegt.“  
„Weil du den Hintern nicht hochbekommst!“  
„Ich bin mit wichtigen wissenschaftlichen Auswertungen beschäftigt! Zum Fliegen ist doch der Hauptcomputer bestens geeignet.“

In dem Satz schwang so viel Hochmut mit, dass John am liebsten schon wieder gegen die Konsole getreten hätte. „Du BIST der Computer!“, rief er stattdessen.  
„Aber nicht für so Sachen wie Startvorgänge.“  
„Oh, doch. Und weißt du was? Entweder arbeitest du mit mir zusammen, oder ich erlaube Zelenka, dich zu zerlegen und die Komponenten einzeln zu verkaufen!“  
„Das kannst du nicht tun!“  
„Und ob ich das kann.“

John lehnte sich zurück. Das wurde ja immer besser! Jetzt entschied das CBI schon, ob die Aufgaben unter seiner Würde waren oder nicht! Ha! Da saß er doch deutlich am längeren Hebel! Und selbst wenn dieses zickige CBI ihm die Wettbewerbe für die Space Guards mit seinem Getue versaute – er hatte nächstes Jahr noch mal eine Chance. Aber der Alpha 400 würde dann einzeln und als Speicherbaustein über die ganze Galaxie verteilt sein! Natürlich erst nachdem John sich die besten Filme herunter geladen hatte.

„Space Guards?“, nahm das CBI seinen Gedanken auf. „Du willst tatsächlich bei diesen Haudegen anheuern? Bist du scharf auf die hübsche Uniform? Das ist ja so typisch! Hah, die einzig wahre Aufgabe liegt doch in der Erforschung des Weltraums.“  
„Was glaubst du unterentwickeltes Programm denn, wer an vorderster Front bei der Erforschung neuer Galaxien dabei ist?“  
„Etwa der SGC?“  
„Exakt!“  
„Das ist aber eine sehr neue Entwicklung. Seit wann hat General Hammond …?“  
„General Hammond ist inzwischen durch General O’Neill abgelöst worden.“  
„Oh.“ Das Interface sagte für einen Moment gar nichts.

Das war John ganz recht. Er stieg kurz aus dem Cockpit aus und analysierte die Situation. Solch ein Interface hatte er noch niemals in den Händen gehabt. Er wusste gar nicht, dass es solche Interfaces überhaupt gab. Sicher, die Bibliothek, die wissenschaftliche Datensammlung, die Spielfilme – das alles war zu erwarten, wenn das Teil als allgemeiner Schiffscomputer fungiert hatte. Aber ein PCBI mit einer … Persönlichkeit – davon hörte John zum ersten Mal. Er konnte noch nicht entscheiden, ob das gut oder schlecht für ihn war. Auf jeden Fall wusste er, dass er niemandem davon erzählen konnte, oder sie würden ihm das Interface sofort wegnehmen, um es zu analysieren.

John kletterte wieder in das Cockpit. „Also, hör zu. Ich habe nachgedacht.“  
„Sehr erfreulich. Ich hoffe, es ist auch etwas Brauchbares dabei herausgekommen.“  
John biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Er würde sich nicht mit einer Maschine auf ein Wortgefecht einlassen. So ruhig wie es ging, sagte er: „Wir werden die nächsten Wochen zusammen trainieren. Ich will sehen, ob deine Technik mit der des ‚Bussard’ kompatibel ist. Wenn nicht, gehst du an Zelenka zurück. Und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass der dich nicht auseinander nimmt.“  
„Drohungen!“, schnaubte das Interface und fügte mit Widerwillen in der Stimme hinzu: „Da du ja offensichtlich am längeren Hebel sitzt, werden wir die nächsten Wochen zusammenarbeiten.“  
„Sehr freundlich.“ John lachte.

„Okay, Alpha, fangen wir an.“ John setzte sich bequemer hin.  
„Wieso Alpha?“  
„Weil du ein Alpha 400 bist? Schon vergessen, Piloten geben ihren Maschinen immer einen Namen, der über die offizielle Bezeichnung hinausgeht. Wie hat man dich denn genannt?“

„MEREDIT – das setzt sich aus Modified ExploREr Device for Interstellar Travel zusammen.“  
„Meredith klingt irgendwie weiblich, das passt nicht zu der Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich werde dich Mer nennen.“  
„Mer?“  
„Was dagegen?“  
Das Interface zögerte, dann sagte es: „Nein.“

Während der nächsten Tage versuchte John, seine Hirnströme mit den elektronischen Impulsen von Mer zu synchronisieren. Das war ein zum Teil sehr erfolgreicher Vorgang, weil John feststellte, dass das CBI noch über viele verborgene Details verfügte. Das war aber auch ein sehr frustrierender Vorgang, weil Mer bisher ganz anders gearbeitet hatte. Die Personen an Bord des Schiffes hatte ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben, wie „Berechne den günstigsten Kurs nach XY“ oder „Nimm eine Sprachanalyse vor“, oder „Wie heißt diese Pflanze und ist sie essbar?“ und Mer hatte auf diese konkreten Befehle reagiert, eine Antwort gewusst, oder die neuen Details in seiner Datenbank abgespeichert.

Aber niemand hatte bisher versucht, mit diesem Interface direkt auf einer personalisierten Ebene zu arbeiten. Es war fast so, als wolle Mer ihn nicht näher an sich heran lassen. Er beantwortete alle von Johns Anfragen prompt und rasch, leitete die Startsequenz in atemberaubender Zeit ein und führte sie auch durch – aber sobald John versuchte, das Schiff ganz mit seinen Gedanken zu steuern, traten Schwierigkeiten auf.

John konnte sich das nicht erklären, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass Mer die Arbeit mit ihm Spaß machte. Er war ziemlich sarkastisch, aber mit einem leisen Grummeln immer auch bereit anzuerkennen, wenn John die bessere Antwort hatte. Deshalb hatte John keine Ahnung, warum sie in dem Bereich, der ihm am wichtigsten war, nicht besser zusammen arbeiteten. Ihm lief die Zeit davon – nur noch drei Wochen bis zu den Wettbewerben und so, wie es jetzt lief, hatte er keine Chance.

John wusste sich keinen Rat mehr und so erzählte er beim Abendessen Ronon und Teyla von diesem seltsamen Interface, für das er Zelenka im Endeffekt eine Kiste Wein besorgt hatte. Mehr hatte der Baron nicht haben wollen.

„… und soweit funktioniert alles hervorragend“, schloss John seine Ausführungen, „nur das mit den intuitiven Befehlen funktioniert nicht gut.“  
„Vielleicht ist es nicht dafür ausgelegt?“, schlug Teyla vor. „Vielleicht war es nie vorgesehen, dass es personalisiert werden sollte oder konnte?“  
„Es ist aber so hochentwickelt, eigentlich sollte genügend Kapazität für eine Personalisierung vorhanden sein“, wandte John ein.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass es Persönlichkeit hat“, meinte Ronon mit einem breiten Grinsen und fügte hinzu: „Eine ziemlich dickköpfige noch dazu.“  
„Ja.“ John nickte. „Was meinst du damit?“  
„Wenn es einfach lieber rechnet und die Systeme verwaltet als fliegt?“, schlug Ronon vor und lachte noch breiter.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht!“ Aber im Prinzip hatte Ronon den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Mit der kleinen Einschränkung, dass sie zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen waren. Wenn John nicht anwesend war, konnte das CBI so viel rechnen und Daten verwalten wie es wollte, wenn John im Cockpit saß, arbeiteten sie zusammen.  
„Doch, doch … aber ich habe so etwas noch nie gehört.“ Ronon zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Teyla neigte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite, dann sagte sie: „John, wenn du uns vertraust, vielleicht könnte einer von uns mal versuchen, mit dem Interface gedanklich zu kommunizieren?“  
John hob die Hände. „Meinetwegen. Es ist einen Versuch wert. Ich komme nicht weiter.“

Zu dritt gingen sie in den Hangar und als erster setzte sich Ronon in den Pilotensitz. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, mit dem CBI zu ‚sprechen’, aber vergeblich. Also tippte er in die Tastatur: „Hör mal zu, du eingebildetes kleines Interface. Entweder wirst du sofort und umgehend mit meinem Freund John kommunizieren – oder ich werde dich mal durch eine etwas härtere Schule schicken, so dass du dir wünschtest, du hättest dich John gegenüber etwas aufgeschlossener verhalten, capito?“

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien: „Ich lasse mir von einem Höhlenmenschen nichts sagen.“  
„Höhlenmensch? Ich werde dir gleich …“, tippte Ronon in rasender Geschwindigkeit.  
John fragte: „Wieso weißt du wie Ronon aussieht?“  
Ronon boxte John in die Seite und auf dem Display erschien: „Weil ich natürlich eine eingebaute Kamera habe“, gefolgt von einem Smilie, das seinen Kopf auf den Tisch haute.

Teyla lachte laut auf. „Ich verstehe, was du meintest, als du sagtest, es habe Persönlichkeit.“  
„*Es* ist genau hier, kann mithören und heißt Mer“, erschien jetzt in der Anzeige.  
„In Ordnung, Mer“, sagte Teyla und neigte ihren Kopf ein paar Zentimeter. „Falls es darum geht, dass du keine Lust hast, an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen und du dich deshalb so unkooperativ verhältst, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dich persönlich auseinander nehmen werde, wenn du John diese Chance verbaust. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Das sind deine Freunde?“, hörte John in seinem Kopf Mers aufgeregte Stimme.  
„Ja. Und glaub mir, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es mir auf gar keinen Fall mit Teyla verscherzen“, dachte John zurück.  
„Aber ich bin doch kooperativ und ich will den Wettbewerb gewinnen, wenn es dich glücklich macht!“  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschien: „Ich mache alles was ich kann. Ehrenwort!!!!“

Ronon und Teyla schauten genauso ratlos und überrascht, wie John sich fühlte.  
„Dann entschuldige ich mich“, sagte Teyla.  
„Ich nicht“, sagte Ronon.

„Vielleicht können wir den Programmierer von Mer ausfindig machen!“, rief Teyla auf einmal. „Der weiß doch bestimmt, wo das Problem liegt – oder ob es wirklich nicht möglich ist, das System … eh … Mer zu personalisieren.“  
„Das ist die Idee!“ Begeistert fragte John: „Wer hat dich programmiert?“  
„KEINE DATEN VORHANDEN.“

„Was?“ John schaute verblüfft auf den Bildschirm. Und die Großbuchstaben machten deutlich, dass diese Nachricht als sehr wichtig erachtet wurde. Seltsam.  
„Das kann doch nicht sein“, sagte Teyla und gab die Frage noch einmal über die Tastatur ein.  
Sie erhielt dieselbe Antwort.

„Mer“, dachte John. „Du bildest dir doch immer so viel auf dein analytischen Denken ein, jetzt sag mir mal, ob das Sinn macht, dass es keinerlei Daten über deinen Programmierer gibt.“  
„Das ist sehr unlogisch“, gab Mer zu.  
„Vielleicht finden wir im Internet etwas über die Star Explorer. Und warum das Interface überhaupt auf der Handelstation aufgetaucht ist, auf der der Baron es gekauft hat“, warf Ronon ein.  
John befragte noch einmal Mer, aber der hatte nur ein paar ganz allgemeine Daten zur Expedition und verwies ansonsten auf das umfangreiche Datenmaterial, das in seinen Datenbänken ruhte.

John und Teyla machten sich daraufhin daran, diese Datenflut zu sichten, Ronon ging ins Haus zurück und holte im Internet Erkundigungen über die Star Explorer II Mission ein.

Zehn Minuten später war er wieder in der Halle, in der der ‚Bussard’ stand.

Ronon ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Also, das ist sehr merkwürdig. Im Internet gibt es nichts, rein gar nichts über diese Star Explorer II.“  
„Was? Aber Mer hat gesagt, dass das Schiff so heißt“, sagte John.  
„Natürlich heißt das Schiff so“, schrieb Mer.  
„Wann und wo bist du dann aus dem Schiff ausgebaut worden?“, erkundigte sich Teyla.  
„KEINE DATEN VORHANDEN.“

„Das gibt’s doch nicht!“ John schlug mit der Hand auf das Metall. Wer hatte denn da in dem Interface herumgepfuscht?  
„Welches ist der letzte Eintrag, der noch in deinen Datenbanken ist?“, schrieb Teyla.  
„Die Doktoren Mayers und Parinelli habe verschiedene Gesteinsproben zur Analyse vorgelegt.“  
„Wo war das?“, wollte Ronon wissen.  
Es erschien eine Sternenkarte, auf der ein Punkt rot markiert war.  
„Das ist im neutralen Gürtel“, stellte John fest.  
„Wo aber Forschungsmissionen erlaubt sind“, meinte Teyla.

„Was zum Teufel ist da passiert?“, rief John.  
„Kannst du nicht vielleicht über irgendeinen Militärserver eine Anfrage stellen?“, wollte Teyla wissen. „Du hast als Major doch bestimmt Möglichkeiten, die ein normaler Internetnutzer nicht hat, wenn es um Regierungsstellen geht.“  
„Das kann ich versuchen.“

Schon zwei Stunden später stellte John fest, dass er dafür offensichtlich nicht die nötige Freigabe hatte, denn immer wieder landete er in einer Sackgasse. Er rief Evan Lorne an und der versprach, ganz dezent und vorsichtig ein paar Nachforschungen vor Ort anzustellen.

\--------------------------------------------------

Vier Tage später hatte er tatsächlich Neuigkeiten für John. Sie waren so brisant, dass Lorne sich einen Tag Urlaub erbeten hatte und persönlich vorbei gekommen war.  
Teyla und Ronon waren in die Stadt gefahren, so dass John mit seinem Gast alleine sein konnte.

Lorne legte ein paar Ausdrucke vor sich auf den Tisch. „Die Star Explorer II ist ein hochmodernes Forschungsschiff gewesen, das vor anderthalb Jahren von den Genii zerstört worden ist. Aus niemals geklärter Ursache – die Vermutungen reichen von einem Unfall über Sabotage bis hin zum Überlaufen des Captains – ist das Schiff aus dem neutralen Gürtel in das Gebiet der Genii gedriftet. Dort ist es dann zu einem Feuergefecht gekommen ist, bei dem die Star Explorer vollständig zerstört worden ist. Alle vierundzwanzig Besatzungsmitglieder haben den Tod gefunden. Willst du die Liste sehen?“

„Ja, zeig sie mir.“ Ein Feuergefecht mit einem Forschungsschiff? Was zum Henker hatten sie denn erforscht, dass die Genii so interessiert daran gewesen waren? Und warum hatten die es zerstört, statt es in Besitz zu nehmen und die Daten selbst auszuwerten? War das vielleicht gar kein Forschungsschiff gewesen? Sondern eine als wissenschaftliche Expedition getarnte Geheimdienstaktion? Das könnte ein Grund sein, warum so wenig darüber bekannt geworden war. Vielleicht würde ja die Liste der Besatzungsmitglieder darüber Aufschluss geben.

Als erstes suchte John die beiden Namen, die er kannte. Doktor Martha Mayers, 47 Jahre, Geologin und Doktor Carlo Parinelli, 36 Jahre, Biologe – beide fanden sich auf der Liste wieder. Insofern stimmten die Aussagen des Interface mit dem offiziellen Bericht überein. Auch die weiteren Berufe wiesen auf Personen hin, die man auf einer Forschungsexpedition erwartete: Geologen, Biologen, Mediziner, natürlich die Besatzung der Star Explorer und drei Militärs. Das klang ziemlich nach dem, was es auch vorgab zu sein. Dann blieb ‚nur’ noch die Frage, wie das CBI auf dem Handelstützpunkt Irimaro Minor gelandet war und wer die letzten Tage, oder auch nur Stunden aus dem Verzeichnis des CBI gelöscht hatte.

„Hast du herausgefunden, wer das Alpha 400 programmiert hat?“  
Lorne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Bereits für diese paar Details habe ich ein Dutzend Gefallen einfordern müssen. Jetzt sag mir, warum ist es dir so wichtig, etwas über dieses zerstörte Forschungsschiff herauszubekommen?“

Johns Finger glitt noch einmal über die Namensliste und blieb an zwei Namen hängen. Carina Gidell, 23 Jahre, Computerspezialistin und Doktor Rodney Meredith McKay, 36 Jahre, Astrophysiker und Computerspezialist. Das waren wohl seine beiden aussichtsreichsten Kandidaten.

Dann blieb sein Blick an Meredith hängen und sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Ja, das musste er sein! Das wäre sonst ein zu unwahrscheinlicher Zufall. Außerdem passte es sehr gut zu der Art von Mer. Dessen ‚Schöpfer’ machte auf John ganz genau den Eindruck, als hätte er wenigstens einen Teil seines Namens an das System weitergegeben. Und dann mit einer wissenschaftlich klingenden Abkürzung drum herum getarnt, so dass es nicht allzu deutlich war, dass MEREDIT eine Hommage an Doktor Rodney McKay war!

„Schauen wir mal, ob wir etwas über die Personen auf der Liste herausfinden können. Die können ja nicht vierundzwanzig Menschen einfach so im Internet verschwinden lassen, ohne Spur, anders als ein Schiff. Gib mal diese beiden Namen hier in die Suchmaschine ein“, sagte John und schob Evan das Blatt rüber auf dem er zwei Namen unterstrichen hatte.

Carina Gidells Name tauchte in einem nie gelöschten Blog auf, in dem sie über Computerspiele berichtet hatte. Daneben gab es noch ein paar Einträge von ihr in anderen Foren, wo sie als Besucherin unterwegs gewesen war.

Für Doktor Rodney McKay gab es deutlich mehr Treffer. Er schien ein aufstrebender Wissenschaftler im Bereich der Astrophysik gewesen zu sein, der noch dazu über hervorragendes Computerwissen verfügt hatte. Leider war er bei einem bedauerlichen Unfall während einer Forschungsmission verstorben, sagte seine offizielle Seite. Kein Schiffsname, keine weiteren Details zu seinem Tod. Er hinterließ als einzige Familie eine Schwester, auch sie eine bekannte Physikerin. Es gab mehrere Links zu Fachvorträgen und Bucherveröffentlichungen und einen Link zu einem Video von einer Konferenz. John klickte es an.

Ein Mann, mit leuchtend blauen Augen, leicht zurückweichenden Haaren und einem schmalen Mund, gekleidet in einen dunkelblauen Anzug, erklärte auf einem Kongress über Astrophysik etwas über … über …  
Aber John konnte nicht hören, was es war, denn er fühlte sich, als habe ihm jemand einen Schlag versetzt. Die Worte wuschen über ihn hinweg – denn der, der dort sprach, war Mer. Oder Mer redete genau wie Doktor McKay geredet hatte, je nachdem, von welcher Warte aus man es wohl betrachtete. Dieselbe Diktion, dieselbe Arroganz, derselbe Sarkasmus, mit dem er eine Zwischenfrage beantwortete.

„John?“ Evan rüttelte ihn am Arm. „Du siehst aus, als habest du einen Geist gesehen.“  
„So etwas Ähnliches.“  
„Kanntest du Doktor McKay?“  
„Nein.“ John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was ist es dann?“

John schaute Lorne abwägend an. „Ich habe dich bereits in etwas herein gezogen, von dem ich nicht genau weiß, wo es noch hinführt. Wenn du möglicherweise deine Karriere nicht gefährden willst, solltest du jetzt gehen und all das hier vergessen.“  
Lorne grinste. „Tolle Rede, Shep.“ Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber was ist, wenn ich genauso neugierig bin wie du und mehr wissen will?“  
„Sicher?“  
„Absolut.“

John holte tief Luft. „Ich habe die Datenbank und das Interface aus der Star Explorer in meinem ‚Bussard’ eingebaut.“

Lorne riss die Augen auf, schloss seinen Mund ganz bewusst, nachdem er hörbar nach Luft geschnappt hatte, sagte einen Moment nichts und fragte dann: „Wie bist du denn da ran gekommen?“  
„Ein hiesiger Ausstatter für Raumfahrzeuge hat es mir überlassen, nicht ahnend, was er mir da gegeben hat. Und ich habe bis gerade auch gedacht, dass ich die Datensammlung von irgendeinem ganz normalen Forschungsschiff habe. Erst jetzt ist mir bewusst, wie brisant das Ganze ist, wenn man sich solche Mühe gemacht hat, den Unfall zu verschleiern.“

Lorne lachte. „Mensch, Shep! Du hast aber auch ein Talent immer in irgendwelche Sachen hinein zu stolpern! Da schickt Sumner dich hierher, damit du keinen Unsinn anstellen kannst und du findest ausgerechnet *das* Interface, das zu irgendeiner Verschleierungsaktion der Regierung gehört.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern, musste aber auch grinsen.  
„Okay“, sagte Lorne. „Falls du vorhast, die Daten der Forschungsmission ‚zurückzugeben’, so kannst du das erst tun, nachdem du an dem Wettbewerb teilgenommen hast. Richtig?“

„Richtig. Das Problem ist nur, im Moment kann ich noch nicht an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, weil es mir nicht gelingt, dass Interface zu personali…“ John schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich bin ja so ein Idiot! Ich kann es nicht personalisieren, weil es schon personalisiert wurde. Und zwar von Doktor McKay! Und zwar so tiefgreifend, dass ich keine Chance habe, es je mit mir zu verbinden.“  
Lorne schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem. Du sicherst die Forschungsdaten, löschst den Rest und schon hast du ein jungfräuliches Interface mit dem du antreten kannst. So, wie das immer gemacht wird, wenn ein CBI verkauft wird.“

John rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum.  
„Was?“ Lorne kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Das kann ich ihm nicht antun.“ John wischte mit seinem Zeigefinger an dem Abdruck eines Wasserglases auf dem Tisch herum.  
„John! Das ist kein Mensch, das ist eine Maschine!“  
John schaute Lorne in die Augen. „Du verstehst das nicht. Dieses PCBI ist das Letzte, das von Doktor McKay noch übrig ist. Es ist so … menschlich. Ich kann es nicht einfach löschen.“  
Lorne stöhnte.  
„Komm mit in den Schuppen.“ John musste Lorne klarmachen, dass sie eine andere Möglichkeit finden mussten.

„Hallo, Mer“, sagte John, nachdem er mit Evan an den ‚Bussard’ herangetreten war.  
„Hallo. Wurde auch Zeit, dass du mal wieder vorbeikommst“, erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Lorne schaute John erstaunt an und hob dann zustimmend den Daumen.  
„Was hast du so lange gemacht? Auch egal. Wenigstens einer von uns hat gearbeitet und ich habe tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Startsequenz um anderthalb Sekunden zu verkürzen, willst du es sehen? Damit hat Ronon seine Wette verloren, sag ihm das.“  
„Wer ist Ronon?“, fragte Lorne.  
„Teylas Mitarbeiter. Und ja, sie wissen beide über Mer Bescheid.“  
„Und Ronon geht mit dem CBI Wetten ein?“  
„Sieht so aus.“ John lächelte. Damit würde er Ronon ein wenig aufziehen, er freute sich schon darauf.

„Willst du mir nicht deinen Gast vorstellen?“, erkundigte sich Mer.  
„Major Evan Lorne, mein Freund und jemand, der sehr wichtige Neuigkeiten herausgefunden hat, was deine frühere Crew betrifft.“  
„Oh, gut. Ich höre.“

Major Lorne und John erzählten dem CBI abwechselnd, was sie über die letzten Stunden der Star Explorer herausgefunden hatten. Falls Lorne sich irgendwie blöd vorkam, mit einer Maschine wie mit einem Menschen zu reden, ließ er sich das jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

Mer bedauerte, dass seine Aufzeichnungen nicht so weit reichten, verwies sie aber auf einen Ordner, in dem die Crew aufgelistet war. Diese Listen stimmten mit Lornes Listen überein.  
„Und dieser McKay hat mich programmiert?“, fragte Mer zum Schluss.  
„Wir gehen davon aus, weil du genau so wie er sprichst“, sagte Lorne.  
„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum wir beiden es einfach nicht schaffen, richtig zusammen zu fliegen, weil du nämlich schon auf Doktor McKay personalisiert bist“, sagte John.

„Wirst du mich löschen?“, fragte Mer in Johns Kopf. John konnte deutlich heraushören, dass Panik in der viel zu ruhig gestellten Frage mitschwang.  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht“, sagte John ehrlich.  
„Dann wirst du den Wettbewerb nicht schaffen.“  
„Vielleicht doch. Wir müssen einfach noch mehr üben.“  
„Ich … warte, warte, warte! Vielleicht habe ich eine Lösung!“

„John?“, fragte Lorne vorsichtig, als John eine zeitlang nur wie in Gedanken versunken auf dem Pilotensessel saß.  
„Mer kann mit mir gedanklich kommunizieren“, erklärte John entschuldigend.  
„Nur mit dir?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann ist er doch irgendwie auf dich personalisiert“, gab Lorne zu bedenken.

„Genau!“, rief Mer in diesem Moment in Johns Kopf. „Ich eröffne für dich eine neue Partition, ohne dass ich Doktor McKay löschen muss. Ich habe noch so viel freien Speicher und ich bin so leistungsstark, da sollte das ohne weiteres möglich sein. Kinderspiel!“  
„Und warum bist du da nicht früher drauf gekommen?“, erkundigte sich John mit einem leicht anklagenden Unterton.  
„Weil wir beide davon ausgingen, dass es auf herkömmlichen Wege zu funktionieren hatte?“, schoss Mer zurück. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass …“  
„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Also, wie lange brauchst du dafür?“  
„Komm morgen früh wieder und alles wird erledigt sein.“

„Gut. Sehr gut!“ John strahlte und zu Lorne gewandt sagte er: „Mer richtet bis morgen früh alles ein, dann werden wir sehen ob es klappt.“  
„Natürlich klappt es!“, schrieb Mer.  
„Ein reizendes, zurückhaltendes, kleines Ding“, lachte Lorne und verließ mit John den Schuppen.

Am nächsten Tag ging John mit Teyla und Ronon zum ‚Bussard’, um herauszufinden, ob Mer sein Versprechen gehalten hatte. Lorne war noch am Abend auf den Stützpunkt nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt.

John setzte sich ins Cockpit, konzentrierte sich und - - konnte fühlen, wie das Schiff um ihn herum aufgebaut war. Noch keine Einzelheiten, aber viel, viel mehr, als in all den Stunden zuvor, die er versucht hatte, mit dem Interface eins zu werden!  
„Es funktioniert, nicht wahr?“, fragte Mer stolz.  
„Ja, ich habe jetzt einen ganz intuitiven Zugang zu den Schiffssystemen. Wow, das ist so … cool!“  
„Das ist eine technische Meisterleistung.“  
„Meinetwegen auch das“, lachte John. Begeistert wanderte er mit seinem Geist durch das Schiff und die Systeme – das war viel intensiver als mit allen CBIs, mit denen er bisher gearbeitet hatte.

„Wird das reichen, um den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen?“ Mer klang hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das werden wir gleich ausprobieren. Ich hole meine Ausrüstung und dann geht es los.“  
„Ich bereite alles zum Start vor.“  
„Danke.“ John wusste nicht, ob man sich bei einem Interface bedanken sollte, aber es schien ihm richtig. Denn nicht er hatte das neue Programm erstellt, das war Mer ganz alleine gewesen.  
„Nun geh schon. Wir wollen es doch endlich ausprobieren. Danken kannst du mir noch später.“ Mer klang ungeduldig.

John stieg lachend aus dem Cockpit.  
„Und es funktioniert?“, fragte Teyla.  
„Es sieht ganz so aus.“  
„Ich freue mich für dich.“ Sie nahm John kurz in den Arm.  
„Yippieh!“, rief Ronon, umklammerte John von hinten mit seinen Armen und drehte sich zwei Mal um sich selbst.  
„Ronon!“, beschwerte sich John.  
„Wenn es problemlos läuft, köpfen wir einen athosianischen Champagner“, versprach Ronon.  
„Stell ihn schon mal kalt.“ John war sehr sicher, dass Mer nicht mehr versprochen hatte, als er halten konnte.

Der Champagner wurde am Abend wirklich gebraucht. Es lagen mit Sicherheit noch etliche Trainingsstunden vor John, aber mit dem, was Mer über Nacht ausgearbeitet hatte, war es John möglich, das Schiff mit seinen Gedanken zu steuern.

Sie trainierten die nächsten beiden Wochen hart und wurden immer besser. Wenn John nicht Flugmanöver trainierte, las er sich durch die Datenbanken und erfuhr so immer mehr über diese Mission, die ein einem solchen Desaster geendet hatte. Ja, sie hatten nahe an der Grenze des neutralen Gürtels operiert, aber niemals hatte Gefahr bestanden, sie zu überschreiten. Warum sie dann doch in das Gebiet gedriftet waren und vor allen Dingen warum die Genii das Feuer auf ein Forschungsschiff eröffnet hatte, war aus den Dokumenten leider nicht ersichtlich.

Da John jetzt Zugang zu etlichen Dateien im Speicher der Star Explorer hatte, die ihm vorher verborgen geblieben waren, stillte er seine Neugier und las auch die persönlichen Eintragungen McKays. Ja, der Wissenschafter war wirklich genau das Ebenbild von Mer, vielleicht noch ein wenig aufbrausender und noch ein wenig mehr von sich überzeugt. Aber dann hatte er in das PCBI wahrscheinlich auch nicht all seine Charaktereigenschaften integriert, oder in etwas abgemilderter Form. John bedauerte außerordentlich, diesen erstaunlichen Menschen nie kennen gelernt zu haben.

Ronon und Teyla halfen mit letzten Schönheitsreparaturen, denn sie wollten beide nicht, dass er mit einem Schiff antreten musste, das schon gleich von außen ‚Provinz’ schrie. Denn sie waren sich alle einig, dass jeder Pilot von Johns Verbannung hier ans Ende der Welt wusste und mit Sicherheit ein ganz besonderes kritisches Auge auf das Schiff werfen würde, mit dem er an den Wettbewerben teilnahm.

Lorne hatte ihm freundlicherweise mitgeteilt, dass seine Quoten im Wettbüro, ob er es in den SGC schaffen würde, sehr schlecht waren. Man konnte ein Vermögen machen, wenn man genug auf ihn setzte und er – entgegen aller Erwartungen – unter den ersten zehn landete. „Enttäusch mich nicht, Shep! Ich habe einen Monatslohn auf dich gesetzt!“  
„Danke, dass du mich nicht noch unter zusätzlichen Druck setzt“, entgegnete John sarkastisch.

Teyla half John das ungewöhnliche Interface noch besser in den ‚Bussard’ einzubauen, so dass es bei oberflächlichen Kontrollen nicht auffallen würde. Ronon besorgte noch Farbe, um den Lack auszubessern, damit es auch optisch alles einwandfrei war. Dann konnten sie nichts mehr tun.

John stellte fest, dass sie jetzt ein neues Problem haben könnten, denn Mer und er arbeiteten am Ende der Woche so gut zusammen, dass sie die Konkurrenz um Längen würden schlagen können. Es war gar nicht so einfach Mer davon überzeugen, dass er unter seiner Qualifikation arbeiten sollte, damit sie nicht auffielen.  
„Unter die ersten zehn, aber nicht der erste“, schärfte John dem PCBI ein, das ziemlich rumschimpfte, dass Leistung doch belohnt und nicht bestraft werden sollte.

Teyla entschloss sich, mit nach Atlantis zu fliegen, nachdem Ronon angeboten hatte, auch noch ihre Liefertermine zu übernehmen.

Der Tag des Abflugs kam schneller als gedacht und John und Teyla verstauten ihre Reisetaschen in dem Raumflugzeug.

John hatte noch nicht ganz den ersten Fuß im Cockpit, da meldete sich auch schon sofort Mer mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Nicht starten! Wir haben ein Problem!“  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Welches?“  
„Ich habe in der Nacht noch mal alle Systeme gecheckt und festgestellt, dass wir in der Treibstoffzufuhr wenig aber stetig Flüssigkeit verlieren. Ich fürchte, wir werden den Flug bis nach Atlantis nicht schaffen.“

„Das gibt es doch nicht!“, rief John frustriert und erklärte Teyla was los war.  
Gemeinsam suchten sie nach einem Ersatzteil, doch natürlich hatten sie nicht genau das, was sie brauchten. Sie riefen Baron Zelenka an, doch ebenfalls ohne Erfolg und es zu bestellen, würde selbstverständlich zu lange dauern.  
„In Atlantis ist es sicher zu bekommen“, meinte Teyla. „Aber da müssen wir natürlich erst einmal hinkommen.“  
„Wir müssen irgendetwas improvisieren.“ Sie konnten doch nicht so kurz vor dem ersten Etappenziel scheitern!

Sie versuchten es mit einer alten Plastikflasche, aber die Reparatur damit wollte nicht richtig halten.  
„Wir bräuchten einen provisorischen Klebstoff, so dass wir es in der Hauptstadt richtig reparieren können“, sagte Teyla nachdenklich. Dann erhellte sich ihr Blick, sie hielt sie John die Hand vor den Mund und sagte: „Spuck dein Kaugummi aus.“  
Für eine Sekunde überlegte John, dann rief er: „Das könnte klappen!“ Er spuckte das Kaugummi in seine Hand, statt in ihre.

„Kaugummi?“, rief Mer alarmiert, als John die Abdeckung abschraubte.  
„Yep. Hast du eine bessere Idee?“  
„Nein. Aber, oh, mein Gott! Wie widerlich, du schmierst das gekaute, mit Bakterien belastete Kaugummi auf meine wunderschönen Leitungen?“  
„Tut mir leid.“ John grinste breit.  
„Das tut dir gar nicht leid, du Widerling!“, klagte ihn Mer an.  
John lachte lauthals los. „Wir müssen alle Opfer bringen“, sagte er mit falscher Demut in der Stimme.  
„Das werde ich mir merken! Und wenn Teyla noch einmal so eine ‚hervorragende’ Idee hat, bleibt sie besser hier“, schmollte Mer.  
„Hör auf zu meckern, ich besorge dir in Atlantis alle Ersatzteile, die du brauchst. Einverstanden?“  
„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.“

Nachdem die Treibstoffzuleitung wieder dicht war, meldete John ihren Flug bei der Flugüberwachung an, ging den Pre-Flight-Check durch und endlich konnten sie starten.

„So, Mer, jetzt wollten wir doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht den Geschwindigkeitsrekord von Canyon Creek nach Atlantis brechen können.“ John fühlte sich übermütig und musste irgendwo hin mit seiner aufgestauten Energie.  
„Oh, ja! Und wie wir das werden!“

Teyla, die nur Johns Seite der Konversation mitbekommen hatte, mischte sich ein. „Ich hoffe, dein PCBI hat dich zur Vernunft gemahnt. Wenn nicht, werde ich es tun.“  
„Spielverderberin!“, zischte Mer in Johns Kopf.  
Teyla fuhr fort: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde nichts tun, was die anderen Teilnehmer auch nur vermuten lässt, dass du das stärkste PCBI von allen hast. Wenn du sie in falschem Selbstvertrauen wiegen willst, gehört dazu sicher nicht, einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufzustellen.“  
„Ich fürchte, Mer, sie hat Recht“, sagte John.

Aber nichts konnte seine gute Laune wirklich trüben. Dann würde er halt im Rentnertempo nach Atlantis fliegen. Das Wichtigste war, dass er überhaupt flog. Mit einem Flugraumschiff, mit dem er alle Chancen hatte, in den SGC aufgenommen zu werden. Und wenn nicht noch irgendetwas dazwischen kam, wäre er Sumner wohl in wenigen Tagen endgültig los. Und das alles nur, weil er zum richtigen – oder falschen – Moment ein Verkehrsschild überfahren hatte. Ja, manchmal wendeten sich die Dinge doch zum Guten.

Gemächlich zuckelten sie nach Atlantis.

\----------------------------------------------------

In Luftraum über Atlantis war die Hölle los. Die Stadt präsentierte sich von ihrer schönsten Seite, rot-golden leuchteten die Türme im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. John drehte noch eine Extrarunde über die Stadt, bis er von der Flugsicherheit unmissverständlich aufgefordert wurde, umgehend zu landen.

Die Stadt quoll über mit Touristen, Piloten, Familien der Piloten, Zuschauern, Fernsehsendern und Journalisten. Der jährliche Wettbewerb war eine große Attraktion und da dieses Jahr sogar zehn Plätze für den SGC zu vergeben waren, war die Aufmerksamkeit entsprechend groß. Angegliedert an den Wettbewerb waren Flugshows, Verkaufsausstellungen für Raumflugzeuge aller Art und Vortragsreihen. John war froh, dass er und Teyla bei seinem Bruder Dave wohnen konnten, denn es war unmöglich, noch ein freies Hotelzimmer zu bekommen.

Für die insgesamt einhundertdreiundzwanzig Piloten, die an den Wettbewerben teilnehmen wollten, gab es große Hallen mit angeschlossenen Werkstätten, in denen sie ihre Maschinen parken und warten konnten. Hier war es überhaupt kein Problem, die defekte Leitung auszuwechseln und John erledigte das noch am ersten Abend. Mer äußerte sich erfreut, dass er den ekeligen Kaugummi wieder los war.

Bevor er den ‚Bussard’ dann alleine im Hangar ließ, schärfte John Mer noch einmal ein, sich wie ein ‚normales’ PCBI zu benehmen, falls wirklich irgendjemand anderes als er eine Anfrage stellten sollte.  
„Willst du etwa sagen ich bin nicht normal?“, fragte Mer pikiert.  
„Halte dich an Fakten. Keine persönliche Einschätzung, keine superklugen Antworten. Verstanden?“  
„Ich bin ja nicht suizidal.“  
„Genau. Und deshalb wirst du genau das auch zu niemandem, außer zu mir und Teyla sagen. Die anderen sind zu dumm das zu verstehen“, lachte John.  
„Ha, ha. Geh schon du Witzbold, ich werde alles noch einmal überprüfen, damit wir morgen beim Training gut in Form sind.“

John und Teyla aßen mit Johns Bruder und dessen Familie zu Abend, dann bummelten sie noch durch die Stadt. Teyla war zwar schon mehrmals in Atlantis gewesen, aber John zeigte ihr neben typischen Touristenzielen, wie dem festlich beleuchteten Königspalast, dem Parlament und dem neu erbauten Wissenschaftsturm auch Ecken, in die man als normaler Tourist nicht ging.  
„Es ist etwas ganz anderes, eine Stadt mit jemanden zu erkunden, der dort fast sein ganzes Leben verbracht hat“, sagte sie. „Vielen Dank, John, für diesen schönen Abend.“  
„Das ist doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was du und Ronon für mich in den letzten Monaten getan habt. Sumner würde wohl einen Wutanfall bekommen, wenn er wüsste, wie wohl ich mich in meiner ‚Verbannung’ gefühlt habe.“  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass es dazu kommt, denn es wäre nur gerecht, wenn er dir Schlechtes tun wollte.“  
John grinste breit und Teyla lächelte zurück.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen alle Teilnehmer die Route ausgehändigt, die geflogen werden musste und John plante mit Mer den besten Kurs. Wie alle anderen auch übten sie ein paar Starts und John hielt Mer zurück, so dass sie stets nur im Mittelfeld lagen. Den restlichen Tag nutzte John, um noch ein paar Teile auszutauschen, denn auch wenn der ‚Bussard’ gut flog, es ging immer noch besser.

Mer wollte am Abend noch einmal die Flugroute durchgehen, John wollte lieber mit Teyla essen gehen und so trennten sich die beiden leicht missgestimmt.

Umso überraschter war John, als er am nächsten Morgen – so früh, dass es draußen noch fast dunkel war, denn er hatte über Nacht doch ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, sich die Route nicht noch mal angeschaut zu haben - ins Cockpit einstieg und Mer sich fast überschlug ihm etwas mitzuteilen.  
„Langsam, was ist los?“ John ließ sich ganz auf sein PCBI ein.  
„Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!“

„Ganz ruhig. Zeig es mir.“ John sah, wie weit nach Mitternacht ein paar schwarz gekleidete Leute in die Halle gekommen waren und wahllos an drei Maschinen herumgeschraubt hatten.  
Mer jammerte: „Ich weiß nicht, was sie gemacht haben, aber es ist bestimmt nichts Gutes. Aber das Schlimmste ist, das ist nur das Ablenkungsmanöver!“

John sah und hörte in Mers Speichererinnerungen, dass es den Eindringlingen ganz egal war, welche Maschine abstürzen würde. Denn einer der Männer sagte tatsächlich: „General Kolya braucht nur einen Vorwand, um ganz nah an O’Neill, der wie immer von Jackson und Teal’c begleitet wird, heranzukommen. So ein Feuerball am Himmel ist da sehr willkommen. Und dann, wenn alle nach oben schauen, ein Stich ins Herz mit einer Ampulle Atropin – und alle werden denken, O’Neill hatte einen Herzinfarkt.“

„General Acastus Kolya?“, fragte John entsetzt.  
„Ja. Es ist unglaublich! Er ist schon seit Jahren ein Spion für die Genii“, erklärte Mer und ‚schubste’ Johns Gedanken in die Richtung, wo er ein Gespräch, das das bestätigte, zwischen zwei der schwarzgekleideten Eindringlinge anhören konnte.  
„Verdammt, das ist Captain Sora Tyrus! Die nimmt auch an dem Flugwettbewerb teil!“, rief John geschockt.  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre eure Fliegerschule ganz schön unterwandert. Aber das erklärt auch, warum sie ohne Schwierigkeiten hier herein gekommen sind.“

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen“, murmelte John vor sich hin.  
„Geh zu General O’Neill!“  
„Der ist nicht da. Ich habe gelesen, dass er erst im Laufe des Vormittags eintrifft und es deshalb leider nicht zur Eröffnungsfeier schaffen wird.“  
„Welches sind seine engsten Mitarbeiter?“  
„Major Paul Davis und Major Daniel Jackson.“  
„Dann musst du einen von denen aufsuchen.”

„Ja. Da kann ich aber nicht so einfach reinmarschieren.“ John klopfte mit dem Fingernagel auf der Glasscheibe des Displays rum.  
„Hör auf damit. Ich denke!“, beschwerte sich Mer.  
„Ich auch.“  
„Denk leiser.“  
John rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey, ich hab’s!“ John kramte aus seinen Taschen ein kleines Musikabspielgerät hervor. „Lösch alles, was hier drauf ist und überspiel mir etwas aus dem Verzeichnis der Star Explorer. Etwas Typisches, das deutlich macht, dass ich weiß, wo der Rest ist.“ John verband das kleine Gerät mit dem Schiffscomputer.  
„Okay.“ Schon nach zehn Sekunden sagte Mer: „Fertig.“

„Gut, das nehme ich offiziell mit, das ist mein Vorwand. Und dann überspiel mir das Gespräch und die Sabotage auf ein anderes…“  
„Das kann ich nicht.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Das habe ich nicht aufgezeichnet. Ich habe es gesehen und es ist … sozusagen in meinen Erinnerungen. Du kannst ja auch nur das jemand anderem zeigen, was du zuvor in irgendeiner Form gespeichert hast. Also keinen Erinnerungen oder Träume.“

John lehnte sich langsam im Pilotensessel zurück. „Du hast ein unabhängig von aller Technik funktionierendes … Gedächtnis?“ Dann … dann war Mer keine reine Maschine mehr? Dann hatte dieses Interface tatsächlich den Schritt von ‚programmiert’ zu ‚selbst denkend’ geschafft? Dann waren seine Stimmungsschwankungen, seine Arroganz nicht nur in ihn hineingespeichert worden, als eine von soundsovielen Antwortmöglichkeiten? Dann hatte Mer wirklich ein Bewusstsein seiner selbst?

„Ich weiß nicht“, beantworte Mer all diese nicht laut gestellten Fragen. „Ich habe mich bemüht, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Ich habe stattdessen lieber Fakten gesammelt und ausgewertet.“  
John nahm beide Hände an den Kopf. „Shit, Mer. Ich fürchte, das ist mir jetzt auf die Schnelle auch zu viel. Ich, … ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.“ Gott, das gab ihm ja eine Verantwortung, der er sich im Moment nicht ganz gewachsen fühlte! Das … das …

Nein. Er musste sich auf das akute Problem konzentrieren, und das hieß, die Piloten der manipulierten Maschinen warnen und General O’Neill wissen lassen, dass heute auf ihn ein Attentat verübt werden sollte.  
„Die Warnung an die Piloten ist einfach, hinterlass eine Nachricht, dass sie noch mal alle Systeme gründlich checken sollen, dann wird ihnen wohl der Fehler auffallen“, schlug Mer vor.  
„Okay. Und wenn ich dem General oder einem der Majore nicht zeigen kann, was du weißt, wie überzeuge ich sie dann?“

Mer zögerte. „Eventuell gibt es eine Lösung. Wenn einer von ihnen sich mit mir verbindet, könnte ich ihn sehen lassen, was ich dich habe sehen lassen.“  
„Dazu müsste er aber hierher kommen.“  
„Ja. Aber es wäre doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass einer von ihnen vor dem Wettbewerb eine kleine Inspektion vornimmt, oder nicht?“  
„Dann muss ich ihn also nur dazu bringen, hierher zu kommen, bei dir einzusteigen, sich mit dir zu verbinden und dann zeigst du es ihm. Er ist so dankbar darüber, dass er glatt vergisst, dass du das PCBI aus einem Schiff bist, das es offiziell nie gegeben hat und dass du weit mehr kannst, weit mehr bist, als alle Interfaces, die es je gegeben hat?“  
„Klingt nicht so gut, nicht wahr?“, fragte Mer ernüchtert.  
„Nein, klingt es nicht.“

John sah den Geheimdienst schon anrücken und Mer auseinander bauen. Oder wenigstens bis zum Umfallen zu testen.  
„Ich bin kein Mensch, ich kann nicht umfallen“, erinnerte ihn Mer.  
„Dann eben das Äquivalent davon.“  
Einen Moment schwiegen beide.  
„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht können wir ihn glaube machen, dass ich so alt bin, dass man das nicht auf ein anderes Medium speichern kann?“  
„Das ist das einzige, was wir versuchen können.“ John seufzte.

Im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Mer jetzt wusste, dass er seine Chancen alles bis zum Wettbewerb geregelt zu bekommen *und* die Erlaubnis zu erhalten zu starten, als gering erachtete. Genauso gering wie Mer sie einschätzte.  
„Wir sind zwei tolle Optimisten.“  
Mer korrigierte ihn. „Realisten! Und wenn O’Neill nicht bei der Eröffnungsfeier da sein muss, brauchen wir das auch nicht. Sieh nur zu, dass du bis zwölf Uhr, zum eigentlichen Start, da bist.“

John machte noch einen Ausdruck von den Daten der Star Explorer, stopfte die wichtig aussehenden Dokumente in eine Akte, zog seine Uniform an und fuhr zum Verteidigungsministerium, in dem sich Major Jackson befand, wie er nach einem Anruf herausbekommen hatte.

Mit seiner Uniform und seinem Ausweis gelangte er ohne Probleme in das Gebäude des Ministeriums.  
Aber dann saß er in einem Vorzimmer fest, weil es nach Ansicht des Vorzimmerdrachens Mister Harriman noch zu früh war, um Major Jackson zu stören. „Es ist sechs Uhr morgens. Kommen Sie zu einer vernünftigen Zeit wieder!“  
John versuchte zu argumentieren, auf die Dringlichkeit seines Auftrags hinzuweisen, aber da er keinen Auftraggeber nennen konnte, denn natürlich hatte ihn keine Dienststelle geschickt, bei der Harriman seinen Auftrag überprüfen konnte, ließ sich der Mann nicht erweichen. Befehl war Befehl, musste John sich anhören.

„Aber Major Jackson ist doch im Büro!“  
„Weil er dort die ganze Nacht gearbeitet hat. Aber jetzt schläft er, es gibt dort nämlich eine bequeme Couch. Ich werde ihn unter keinen Umständen vor acht Uhr wecken. Gedulden Sie sich noch zwei Stunden und … drei Minuten“, waren die letzten Worte Walter Harrimans, der nun ganz demonstrativ etwas in den Computer eintippte.

John hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, jetzt zwei Stunden im Vorzimmer herumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen! Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Deshalb erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile nach der Besuchertoilette. Dort angekommen, stellte er fest, dass die Fenster sich glücklicherweise öffnen ließen. Die Wand vor dem Fenster war nicht ganz glatt, sondern da man in Atlantis Verzierungen liebte, lief auch hier ein Zierbalken rund um die Etage. Wenn er dort entlang balancierte, dann müsste er irgendwann einmal an Jacksons Räumlichkeiten vorbeikommen. John schwang ein Bein über den Sims des Fensters. Nur gut, dass es windstill war und er schwindelfrei war! Aber zehn Zentimeter waren nicht sehr viel.

Glücklicherweise lief der Sims nicht an Harrimans Büro vorbei, das hätte John gerade noch gefehlt! Wenn ihn jetzt jemand hier herumturnen sähe, würde das nicht gut wirken und so beeilte sich John so sehr, wie es in dieser Höhe eben möglich war. Endlich, ehe seine Hände allzu schwitzig waren, stand er an der Scheibe des Büros, das Major Jackson gehören musste. Mist! Keines der Fenster war offen! John hangelte sich noch um die Ecke herum und da endlich fand er ein kleines Fenster, das offensichtlich zu Jacksons Badezimmer gehörte. Hier was das Fenster so angelehnt, dass er es nach ein wenig Fummelei aufbekam und hereinklettern konnte.

Sehr gut. Jetzt war er schon mal im Zimmer, jetzt musste er nur noch verhindern, dass Jackson ihn als Eindringling erschoss. Mit hocherhobenen Händen ging er in Jacksons Büro, wo der Mann friedlich schlief. Seine Brille schief auf der Nase, schien er auf dem Sofa mitten beim Arbeiten ‚umgekippt’ zu sein. Etliche Papiere waren ihm dabei wohl aus der Hand geglitten und lagen jetzt um ihn herum verstreut.

John hielt drei Meter vor dem Sofa an, räusperte sich und sagte zwei Mal laut: „Major Jackson?“, ehe der schlafende Mann hoch schreckte.  
„Jack? Was ist?“ Major Jackson rückte seine Brille zurecht und blinzelte John schlaftrunken an. „Nicht Jack“, sagte er dann, griff ohne den Blick von John zu wenden unter das Kopfkissen zog eine Pistole hervor, entsicherte sie und richtete sie auf John. „Wer sind Sie?“

John, der immer noch die Hände hochhielt, erwiderte: „Major John Sheppard. Ich bin …“  
„Der Typ den Colonel Sumner in die Nordprovinzen verbannt hat“, sagte Jackson mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Genau.“ John nickte. Das war nicht gerade die schmeichelhafteste Art bei jemandem in Erinnerung zu bleiben, aber in diesem Fall war auch ein schlechter Ruf wohl besser als gar kein Ruf.

„Was wollen Sie und wie sind Sie hereingekommen? Wo ist Walter?“ Jackson schaute sich suchend um.

„Ich … das heißt mein ‚Bussard’, der in der Halle mit den Raumflugzeugen für den Wettbewerb steht, hat etwas sehr Wichtiges aufgezeichnet. Drei der Schiffe sind heute Nacht manipuliert worden, so dass sie während des Wettbewerbs in Flammen aufgehen sollen. Zur gleichen Zeit h…“, stürzte sich John in seine Erklärungen.  
„Wie sind Sie reingekommen? Warum ist Walter nicht hier? Und warum haben Sie die Hände über dem Kopf?“ Jacksons Waffe war immer noch genau auf John gerichtet.

John verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich fange mit der letzten Frage an. Die Hände habe ich über dem Kopf, damit Sie wissen, dass ich unbewaffnet bin. Harriman sitzt vorne im Vorzimmer und ich … äh … bin über das Badezimmerfenster hereingekommen.“ John warf Jackson den harmlosesten Blick zu, zu dem er fähig war.  
„Badezimmer? Aber wir sind hier im achten Stock.“ Das Misstrauen in Jacksons Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Ich bin zum Fenster der Besuchertoilette rausgeklettert und hier reingeklettert.“  
„Wa…?“  
„Warum?“, fiel John ihm ins Wort. „Weil ich nicht zwei Stunden warten kann, ehe mich Harriman vorlässt! Ich habe noch viel wichtigere Nachrichten als nur die Sabotage der Raumflugzeuge! Ich …“

„In Ordnung.“ Jackson hob beschwichtigend die Hände, dann rieb er sich einmal über die Stirn. „Nehmen Sie die Hände herunter, denn wenn Sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten Sie es ja tun können, während ich geschlafen habe. Ich muss mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit der Sicherheit hier reden. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich zu mir an den Tisch, trinken Sie einen Kaffee mit mir, den brauche ich dringend, und erzählen Sie mir, weswegen Sie hergekommen sind.“

John erzählte ihm alles, was er von Mer erfahren hatte. Die Sabotage als Ablenkungsmanöver und dann General Kolyas Verrat und sein Plan, General O’Neill zu töten.  
„Das klingt ja ungeheuerlich“, sagte Major Jackson und pustete auf seinen heißen Kaffee, ehe er vorsichtig einen Schluck kostete. „Ich sage nicht, dass es nicht wahr ist“, kam er Johns Einwand zuvor. „Aber Sie werden natürlich verstehen, dass ich einen Beweis brauche, ehe ich einen General und einen Captain festsetzen lasse.“

„Selbstverständlich. Der Beweis ist in meinem PBCI.“  
„Warum haben Sie ihn nicht auf einen Datenträger überspielt?“  
„Mein PCBI, das ich in den Nordprovinzen erworben habe, da meins beim Unfall leider zerstört worden ist, ist zu alt dafür. Es ist aus einem alten Frachter und das einzige, das ich dort oben finden konnte. Wenn oder falls Sie mich in die Flugzeughalle begleiten, könnte ich es Ihnen direkt zeigen“, tischte John ihm so überzeugend wie möglich die Halbwahrheit auf, auf die er sich mit Mer geeinigt hatte.

Major Jackson nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, dann schaute er John über seine Brille hinweg an und sagte: „Verstehe ich das richtig? Ich soll jemanden begleiten, den ich nie zuvor gesehen habe, der zu meinem Badezimmerfenster einstiegen ist und mir eine unglaubliche Geschichte über einen hochdekorierten Militär und eine Pilotin erzählt? Danach soll ich mich mit dessen völlig unbekannten, uralten CBI verbinden, um herauszufinden ob ein Attentat auf Jack geplant ist oder nicht, weil man diese Fakten angeblich nicht übertragen kann?“

„So aufgelistet klingt das nicht allzu logisch“, gab John zu.  
Major Jackson lachte. „Sie sagen es. Also, was an der Geschichte haben Sie ausgelassen, oder wo sind Sie nicht ganz bei der Wahrheit geblieben? Denn so passt es noch nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich Sie jetzt rausschmeißen lassen, aber ich gebe Ihnen noch einen Versuch, mich zu überzeugen. Dieses Mal bitte mit der Wahrheit.“

Super, jetzt waren sie genau dort, wo sie unter keinen Umständen hatten landen wollen. Jetzt musste er abwägen, ob ihm Mers Unversehrtheit mehr wert war, oder das Leben des Generals. Und noch während er es dachte, wurde ihm klar, wie Mer entscheiden würde.

„Alles stimmt, nur zum PCBI muss ich noch etwas ausholen“, meinte John. Und dann ging ihm auf, dass er ja zwei Sachen bezüglich des CBI verbergen wollte! Wenn er also die eine hochspielte – vielleicht brauchte er die zweite dann nicht erwähnen.  
„Ich höre.“ Jackson setzte sich bequemer hin und spielte mit einem Zuckerstück.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie mir blanko kein Versprechen gegen können, doch ich bitte Sie inständig, die Datenbanken meines CBIs erst nach dem Wettbewerb herunterzuladen. Denn wenn ich nicht teilnehme, muss ich noch ein Jahr unter Sumner verbringen und ich weiß nicht, ob …“  
„Verstehe. Also was ist mit den Datenbanken?“

John schob Major Jackson die Ausdrucke und die kleine Speichereinheit rüber, die Mer erstellt hatte. „Ich bin durch Zufall an das CBI der Star Explorer II gelangt. Das ist jetzt in meinem ‚Bussard’ eingebaut. Hier ist ein Beweis, das ich die Wahrheit sage.“  
„Die Star Explorer? Aber die ist doch … nun gut, Sie werden es inzwischen sowieso rausgefunden haben. Sie ist zerstört worden, weil sie ins Gebiet der Genii gedriftet ist. Wieso können Sie dann das CBI haben?“  
„Das habe ich noch nicht herausfinden können. Ich habe es von einem Altwarenhändler gekauft, der es auf Irimaro Minor erworben hat, ohne zu wissen, was er da gekauft hat.“  
„Aber warum haben Sie sich denn nicht sofort an uns gewandt? Vielleicht hätten unsere Experten et…“  
„Weil ich fliegen *muss*. Ich *muss* in den SGC! Und dieses CBI war das einzige, das in Canyon Creek aufzutreiben war!“

Major Jackson hatte inzwischen die Daten auf dem Speichermedium aufgerufen. „Oh Gott, es ist wahr! Wenn das nicht die perfekteste Täuschung ist, dann ist das wirklich aus der Star Explorer! Wir müssen sofort …“  
„Zusehen dass General O’Neill nicht getötet wird und zusehen, dass ich rechtzeitig zum Wettbewerb zurück bin und fliegen kann“, sagte John eindringlich und fixierte Jackson.

Major Jackson sprang auf und marschierte im Zimmer auf und ab. Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Rahmen. Dann war er offensichtlich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.  
Er trat vor John und mit einem anklagenden Unterton sagte er: „Das ist verrückt! Das ist das Verrückteste, was ich seit langem getan habe. Wenn Jack das rauskriegt, muss ich die nächste Woche auf dem Sofa schlafen.“  
John stutzte, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich, dann musste er lachen.  
Jackson schaute ihn verständnislos an, dann ging ihm auf, was er gesagt hatte und er brach auch in ein schnaubendes Lachen aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte noch einmal: „Definitiv verrückt“, und fügte hinzu: „Gehen wir.“

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harriman fiel fast vom Stuhl, als er Major Jackson mit John aus dem Büro kommen sah.  
„Daniel?“  
„Alles in Ordnung, Walter.“  
„Aber wie …?“  
„Eine lange Geschichte. Bitte ruf meinen Wagen zum Vordereingang.“  
Harriman schaute John mit zusammen gekniffenen Lippen an. „Mit Verlaub, aber ich werde nichts dergleichen tun.“  
John hob seine Hände hoch. „Ich bin unbewaffnet.“  
Daniel legte Harriman eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Walter, es ist noch Schokoladenpudding im Kühlschrank.“  
„Oh. Okay.“ Harriman gab seine alarmierte Haltung auf und setzte sich sogar auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Gut. In dem Fall rufe ich den Wagen.“

Während sie zum Aufzug gingen fragte John: „Das ist das Codewort, dass Sie nicht erpresst werden, so zu handeln?“  
„Das *war* das Codewort, ja. Jetzt werden wir wohl ein neues brauchen.“

Unterwegs vereinbarten sie, dass sie es wie eine unangekündigte Inspektion aussehen lassen würden. So könnte Major Jackson bei den drei Schiffen, die manipuliert worden waren, fragen, ob sie Unregelmäßigkeiten entdeckt hatten und so könnte er sich für ein paar Minuten in das eine oder andere Cockpit setzen. Vor der Halle trennten sie sich und betraten sie mit einem Zeitabstand von zwei Minuten.

Als John im Hangar an den geparkten Schiffen entlangschritt, waren *alle* Piloten dabei, ihre Systeme zu überprüfen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ein elektronischer Impuls unbekannten Ursprungs sämtliche Systeme für kurze Zeit lahm gelegt hatte. John hätte sein Geld sofort auf Mer gesetzt, als Quelle des Impulses.

John bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, dass Jackson sich Bericht erstatten ließ, versprach, dass der Sache selbstverständlich nachgegangen werden würde und sich im Namen des Veranstalters für diesen Zwischenfall entschuldigte.

Als er an Johns Schiff ankam, sagte er leise zu ihm: „Ihre Angaben stimmen. An den drei Schiffen, die Sie mir genannt haben, war mehr als nur die Elektronik ausgefallen. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass aber alle Piloten Reparaturarbeiten zu erledigen haben, so fällt es gar nicht auf. Haben Sie das veranlasst?“  
„Ich? Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagte John mit einem so scheinheiligen Tonfall, dass Jackson dass hinein interpretieren konnte, was er wollte. Jedenfalls würde er ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, dass Mer eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte.

John legte eine Hand auf den ‚Bussard’. „Mer?“, fragte er in seinem Kopf.  
„Ja.“  
„Benimm dich wie eine Maschine, wenn jetzt Major Jackson die Erinnerungen sehen will. Tu so, als wären es Dateien, okay?“  
„Okay.“  
Laut fragte John: „Wollen Sie?“ und machte eine Handbewegung auf das Cockpit.

Es war Jackson anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, aber er holte tief Luft und stieg ein.  
John erklärte ihm: „Dieses CBI kann mehrere Partitionen für Personalisierungen freigeben. Also versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen und auf das CBI einzulassen.“  
Major Jackson runzelte die Brauen. „Personalisierung? Davon war aber gerade nicht die Rede.“  
„Bitte. Es funktioniert nur so. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass … “  
„Sie haben mir eine ganze Menge gesagt, Major Sheppard! Aber wie viel davon war wahr, wie viel halbwahr und wie viel eine Lüge?“  
„Richtig gelogen habe ich nie“, verteidigte sich John.  
„Da bin ich ja außerordentlich beruhigt.“ Sarkasmus pur sprach aus Major Jacksons Worten.

„Was ist denn Ihre Sorge?“, fragte John leicht verzweifelt. „Dass ich einen elektronischen Impuls durch Ihr Gehirn jage, der Sie tötet? Sie haben doch gerade selbst gesagt, dass ich das hätte tun können, als Sie noch geschlafen haben. Dann werde ich das bestimmt nicht in einer Halle voller Zeugen machen. Und meine anderen Angaben stimmten doch auch.“  
„Das stimmt.“ Jacksons Hände trommelten nervös auf der Steuerung herum. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Herrgott noch mal“, rief Mer, „können wir uns jetzt mal auf die Sachen konzentrieren, die wichtig sind?“  
Es war klar, dass nicht nur John diese Worte gehört hatte, sondern auch Major Jackson, denn er riss seine Augen weit auf und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Wir sind doch hier um ein Attentat auf General O’Neill zu verhindern. Also, wollen Sie jetzt die Dateien sehen oder nicht?“  
John glaubte ja nicht, dass Major Jackson jetzt noch an einfache ‚Dateien’ glauben konnte, aber es war zu spät, um Mer von seinem Kurs abzubringen.

Was er nicht vorhergesehen hatte war, dass Jackson sich aufrechter hinsetzte und laut „Rodney?“, fragte. „Rodney McKay?“  
John schaute ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. „Sie haben Rodney McKay gekannt?“  
Jackson brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten. „Ja. Warum spricht dieses…?“  
„Er hat mich programmiert.“ Mer zeigte Major Jackson und damit auch John einen Teil von Rodney McKays persönliche Eintragungen, die auch John schon gelesen hatte.

Major Jackson ließ den Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze des Pilotensessels sinken. „Deshalb wollen Sie nicht, dass irgendjemand dieses PCBI in die Hände bekommt.“  
„Ja“, sagte John schlicht. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Jackson hätte ihm doch nicht geglaubt, wenn er jetzt noch mit veralteter Technik ankam.  
„Ich verstehe nun Ihren Hang zur Geheimniskrämerei.“ Mit einer fast zärtlichen Bewegung fuhren Jacksons Finger über das Display. „Es ist phantastisch. Wenn Jeannie … nein, vielleicht wäre das zu grausam.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Jackson schloss resolut die Augen und dann hörte John in seinem Kopf wie der Major sagte: „Zeig mir die Unterhaltung, die du gesehen hast.“  
Mer kam der Aufforderung mit einem gemurmelten: „Wurde auch Zeit“, nach.

Ohne Kommentar schaute sich Major Jackson zwei Mal hintereinander die Erinnerung an die letzten Minuten der Star Explorer an. Dazu meinte er: „Ich werde einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir General Kolya in flagranti überführen können. Denn ich denke nicht, dass er seinen Plan aufgibt, nur weil sein Ablenkungsmanöver gescheitert ist. Er wird sich wohl etwas anderes überlegen. Ich werde mit Jack darüber reden.“

Und dann überrumpelte er John und auch Mer völlig, indem er sich nämlich nicht zurückzog, sondern sich mit einem gewaltigen Satz mitten ins System des PCBI stürzte, so weit, wie er kam, ehe Mer hektisch begann Schutzwälle zu errichten. John schrie in seinem Kopf: „Nein!“ und versuchte Jackson halbherzig am Arm aus dem Cockpit zu ziehen, was natürlich zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Jackson schaute sich ruhig für einen Moment um, blätterte durch die Datenbanken, ‚sah’ die Erinnerung an eine Flugstunde, die John mit dem PCBI durchgeführt hatte. Er streifte mit einem Blick noch einmal die letzte Eintragung in den Datenbanken, dann zog er sich wieder zurück und meinte noch während er mit Mer und John verbunden war: „Entschuldigung, das ich mich ohne Erlaubnis umgeschaut habe. Aber ich musste die Sicherheit haben, dass das nicht alles nur ein sehr ausgeklügelter Plan ist. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dabei auch persönliche Erinnerungen gestreift habe.“

Major Jackson kletterte aus dem Cockpit und wiederholte noch einmal laut für John: „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir.“  
„Solange Sie mir jetzt glauben.“ Was sollte John auch sonst sagen? Wahrscheinlich hätte er an Jacksons Stelle nicht anders gehandelt. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht an diese Eventualität gedacht hatte. Aber Jackson hatte ja nichts gesehen, was er ihm nicht auch auf Anfrage gezeigt hätte. Major Lornes Name war nicht gefallen.

„Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, damit das Attentat fehlschlägt und die Verschwörer verhaftet werden. Nehmen Sie an dem Rennen teil und gewinnen Sie“, Jackson lächelte John zu. „Denn ich möchte Sie unbedingt im SGC sehen. Sie und Ihr außergewöhnliches PCBI. Bis zum Ende des Rennens werde ich niemandem davon erzählen, danach müssen wir mal sehen, wie wir es anstellen, dass Sie es behalten können.“  
Er streckte John die Hand hin und John ergriff sie.  
„Viel Erfolg.“  
„Danke sehr.“

Damit war John sogar noch zeitig genug, um an der Eröffnungsfeier teilzunehmen. Die Maschinen wurden vorgestellt, die Piloten namentlich genannt, dann flogen sie eine Ehrenrunde über der Haupttribüne und kehrten wieder in den Hangar zurück. John stellte fest, dass Sora Tyrus noch fliegen durfte. Was ja auch Sinn machte, um General Kolya nicht vorzeitig zu alarmieren.

Punkt zwölf begann das Wettrennen. Der erste Teil waren Geschicklichkeitsübungen, um die Reaktionsfähigkeit des Piloten zu testen. John einigte sich mit Mer auf den fünften Platz, den sie dann auch machten.

„Sieh mal einer an, Sheppard“, neckte einer der anderen Piloten. „Da haben Sie mit Ihrer selbst reparierten Schrottkiste ja besser abgeschnitten, als alle gedacht haben.“  
„Hey, die Abende dort oben sind lang. Ich hatte viiiiiel Zeit zum Trainieren.“ John verzog sein Gesicht, so dass die Umherstehenden lachten. „Das muss sich wohl ausgezahlt haben.“ Er gab sich den Anschein, als sei er selbst überrascht.  
„Dann ist ja wohl ein Präsentkorb für Sumner fällig“, lachte die Pilotin, deren Ergebnis direkt vor Johns lag.  
„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen.“

Bei der zweiten Disziplin ging es nur um Geschwindigkeit, und da zeigte sich, dass es neuere Maschinen als Johns gab. Obwohl sie die Runde um den Mond optimal flogen, schafften sie soeben noch den neunten Rang.

Im Gesamtklassement lagen sie auf Rang sieben, bevor es zum letzten und schwersten Teil kam. Sie mussten die am Abend zuvor berechnete Route fliegen, nur jetzt wurden nach dem Zufallsprinzip noch Hindernisse in den Weg gelegt. Explodierende Farbbomben und künstlich erzeugte Verengungen, durch die man nicht zu schnell fliegen durfte, weil man dann die Ränder streifte. Elektronische Interferenzen, die die Elektronik für Minuten lahm legten und Schiffe, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen und zu Kurskorrekturen zwangen. Und als Neuerung feuerten diese Schiffe jetzt mit Laserkanonen, die keinen Schaden anrichteten, die bei jedem Treffer aber Strafpunkte bedeuteten.

An Johns Fersen heftete sich ein besonders aggressiver Verfolger. Es erforderte seine ganze Konzentration und die völlige Verschmelzung mit Mer, um den Energiestößen auszuweichen. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit zogen sie immer im richtigen Moment hoch, wichen nach links oder rechts aus und kamen doch immer mit nur minimalen Zeitverlusten wieder auf ihren Kurs zurück.

„Verdammt, Sheppard, ich hätte es wissen sollen, dass Sie einen Weg finden, das Teil wieder flott zu bekommen.“  
„Captain LesRaines!“, rief John überrascht. Verflucht, das war gar nicht gut! Vor Jahren hatte John einige Unregelmäßigen bei LesRaines auffliegen lassen und das hatte diesen die Beförderung gekostet. Dass er jetzt überhaupt noch fliegen durfte, hatte er wohl seinen sehr einflussreichen und vermögenden Eltern zu verdanken, die entfernte Verwandte der königlichen Familie waren.

John sauste durch eine Kette von Satelliten, ohne einen einzigen zu streifen. Er hielt Kurs auf die Außenstation, die umrundet werden musste. LesRaines raste hinter ihm her.

Kurze Zeit später näherten sie sich dem Jupitermond Callisto und LesRaines rief: „Vorsicht, Major, da ist eine alte Säurebombe! Wie kommt denn die in die Umlaufbahn?“  
In der nächsten Sekunde traf etwas den Rumpf des ‚Bussards’ und Mer schrie: „Der Schweinehund! Da war keine alte Bombe! Er hat sie auf uns gefeuert!“

LesRaines drehte ab und kündigte an: „Ich werde Hilfe holen, falls Sie es nicht bis ins Ziel schaffst. Halten Sie durch, Major Sheppard!“  
Damit drehte das andere Schiff ab.  
„Diese Ratte! Er hat das inszeniert, aber im überwachten Funkverkehr klingt das ganz anders!“ rief John und Mer verkündete mit sich überschlagender Stimme: „. Meine Analyse hat ergeben: Eine verbotene Säurebombe aus dem zweiten Krieg gegen die Asuraner. Sie hat uns an der linken Seite getroffen. Wir werden in genau zwei Minuten dreißig Sauerstoff verlieren, wenn du nichts dagegen unternimmst.“  
„Ich habe eine Sauerstoffmaske hier.“  
„Wir werden auch unsere strukturelle Integrität verlieren. In genau sechs Minuten und zehn Sekunden. Das sind drei Minuten bevor wir im Ziel sind. Du wirst sterben!“

„Beruhige dich, Mer. Lass mich nachdenken.“  
„Wir müssen das Rennen abbrechen!“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch!“  
„Mer, traust du dir zu, das Schiff weiter auf Kurs zu halten?“  
„Ich …“  
„Ja oder nein?“  
„Ja. Ja! Mach, was immer du tun musst!“

John kramte seine Notfallschwimmweste hervor. Selbst wenn sie vor Atlantis ins Meer stürzen würden, war dort heute so viel Schiffsverkehr, dass er bestimmt rechtzeitig herausgefischt würde, beschloss er ganz optimistisch. Das Material war wasserdicht, dann sollte es auch für eine gewisse Zeit luftdicht sein. John umklebte großzügig die Einschlagstelle der Bombe, an der sich die Säure langsam durch alles hindurchfraß. Er riss mit viel Mühe und noch mehr Fluchen die Seitenabdeckung auf der anderen Seite des Cockpits raus und tackerte sie über das Plastik der Schwimmweste. Er hoffte, dass ihn das bis ins Ziel bringen würde.

Er drehte sich im Pilotensitz zurück und fragte: „Wie sieht’s aus?“  
„Wir sind zwei Plätze zurückgefallen!“  
John konzentrierte sofort all seinen Fokus auf das Schiff und machte innerhalb der nächsten Minuten die zwei Plätze wieder gut.  
Er sendete eine Nachricht an das Kontrollzentrum, um alles für die Eindämmung einer Säurebombe bereit zu halten, musste dann aber erfahren, dass LesRaines, es schon gemacht hatte. Da wollte wohl jemand gut dastehen, obwohl er erst für die Sabotage verantwortlich war!

Jetzt musste er noch den Wiedereintritt in die Erdatmosphäre überleben und dazu gab John alle vorhandene Energie auf die Schutzschilde.  
„Noch neunzig Sekunden, schaffen wir das, Mer?“  
„Es wird knapp, die Säure frisst sich durch die Leitungen.“ Mer hörte sich plötzlich kleinlaut an.  
Johns Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rasant: „Bist du gefährdet?“  
„Es wird reichen.“  
„Mer!“  
„Es muss reichen!“  
„Scheiße! Mobilisier alles, egal wie es aussieht, bring uns runter!“ John synchronisierte sich völlig mit den elektronischen Impulsen des PCBI und spürte geradezu körperlich, wie die Säure sich immer weiter vor fraß.

Er war jetzt eins mit dem Schiff.

In dieser besonderen Situation öffneten sich Bereiche, in die John vorher noch nicht vorgedrungen war. Erst wollte John sich nicht ablenken lassen, doch plötzlich sah er eine Videoaufnahme von Doktor McKay an Bord der Star Explorer, das stand jedenfalls auf den Kisten im Hintergrund. Der Doktor stand in einem Schauer aus elektrischen Funken und Qualm, der aus einem der Luftschächte drang.

„Wir werden von den Genii angegriffen“, sagte der Wissenschaftler zu der Kamera, die die Aufnahmen machte. „Das alles ist eine ausgeklügelte Falle! Wir haben einen Agenten der Genii an Bord. Als unser Captain feststellte, dass die Steuerung der Star Explorer manipuliert worden war, war es auch schon spät. Wir driften ins Gebiet der Genii.“

Oh Shit, das waren die letzten Minuten der Star Explorer! Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit vor ihrer Nase befunden, aber irgendwie war dieser Sektor blockiert gewesen! Doch jetzt würden sie Klarheit bekommen. John überlegte kurz abzubrechen, denn er fürchtete sich davor, Rodney McKay sterben zu sehen. Aber er musste wissen, was passiert war.

Im Hintergrund hörte man Gewehrsalven und McKay schaute sich hektisch um, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder. „Carina Gidell hat gehört, wie die Genii gesagt haben, dass sie alle töten werden, damit es wie ein Unfall aussieht. Aber sie wollen gar nicht unsere bahnbrechenden Daten! Sie haben das ausschließlich inszenierte, weil sie *mich* haben wollen! Lebend! Und so, dass die Erde nicht nach mir sucht, weil sie mich für tot hält!“ Die Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Doktor zwang sich sichtlich zur Ruhe. „Ich werde MEREDIT jetzt ausbauen, einen Kurs auf den nächsten Handelsposten einprogrammieren und hoffen, dass sie denken es wäre ein weiteres Schrottteil der Star Explorer, wenn sie sie in die Luft jagen. Ich hoffe, dort schafft es jemand, diese verborgenen Daten zu finden, die ich ja logischerweise nicht frei zugänglich machen kann.“

Es wurde an der Tür gerüttelt und weitere Schüsse ertönten.

„Ich werde mich jetzt stellen und hoffe, wenigstens Gidell retten zu können, indem ich sage, dass sie für mich unverzichtbar ist. McKay, Ende. Ach, Jeannie … ich …“ Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, ehe er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das nie gesagt habe.“

McKay entließ MEREDIT durch eine Luftschleuse ins All und man sah nur noch die Weite des Weltraums, ehe sich die Übertragung ein paar Sekunden später abschaltete.

John konnte nicht richtig atmen, nicht richtig denken, handelte nur noch auf Autopilot. McKay lebte eventuell noch? War aber schon seit fast sechzehn Monaten Gefangener der Genii? Oh verflucht! Was hatten sie von ihm verlangt? Was musste er für sie entwickeln? Hatte er kooperiert, oder war er doch schon tot? John wusste kaum, was schlimmer war.

„Was ist, John? John! John!“ Mers aufgeregtes Schreien brachte ihn wieder in die Aktualität.  
Ohne es richtig zu registrieren, rasten sie an drei Schiffen vorbei und mit noch viel zu viel Geschwindigkeit traten sie in den Zielraum ein.  
Als die Alarmsirenen aufschrillten, verbannte John vehement alle Gedanken an das Schicksal Rodney McKays aus seinem Kopf und lenkte das Schiff zwischen den Häuserschluchten Atlantis’ hindurch. Noch immer waren sie viel zu schnell. Das riesige Stadium am Stadtrand kam viel zu schnell näher!

John schloss kurz die Augen und dachte „Stopp! Stopp! Stopp!“ mit jeder Unze seines Gehirns.

Die Tragflächen des ‚Bussard’ streiften eine Werbetafel. Das Schiff drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, schlitterte weiter und die von Säure zerfressene Seitenwand riss auf. In einer Wolke aus Staub, aufgewirbelter Erde und Rauch blieb der ‚Bussard’ ein paar Meter hinter der Ziellinie liegen.

Sofort rasten Rettungsfahrzeuge heran, aber so lange wartete John nicht, er riss die Abdeckung der Cockpits auf und mit bloßen Händen zerrte er an dem PCBI. Hätte Teyla das Teil doch nur nicht so gut einbaut! Er musste Mer retten! Verdammt!

„Die Schraube an der Seite!“, drang eine panische Stimme durch seinen roten Nebel aus Panik, Adrenalin, Sauerstoffmangel und brennendem Schmerz, als seine Hand mit den ersten Tropfen der Säure in Berührung kam.  
„Du musst erst die Schraube lösen!“  
John nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und es gelang ihm die Schraube aufzudrehen. Er taumelte mit dem PCBI unter dem Arm genau in dem Moment aus dem Cockpit, als die ersten Rettungskräfte eintrafen.

Man wollte ihm Mer abnehmen, aber John hielt in fest umklammert, erlaubte nur, dass ein Mediziner seine Hände behandelte und verband.  
„Sie haben noch mal Glück gehabt. Die Säure ist noch sehr oberflächlich“, hörte er den Arzt sagen.

Säure! Er musste Mers Metallgehäuse aufschrauben und sicherstellen, dass nichts in das Innere vorgedrungen war. „Lassen Sie mich“, rief er und versuchte dem Mediziner seine Hand zu entziehen.  
„Nein, nein, beruhigen Sie sich, wir müssen noch die zweite Hand reinigen und verbinden!“  
„Nicht jetzt. Sie verstehen nicht …“  
„Doch ich verstehe sehr gut. Major Sheppard, Sie sind in einem Schockzustand. Peter wird Ihnen jetzt eine Spritze geben, dann werden Sie sich gleich besser fühlen.“  
„Nein!“  
Zwei Sanitäter umklammerten John und der dritte zog die Spritze auf.  
„Nein! Lassen Sie mich los!“  
„Es ist besser so.“

„Lassen Sie den Mann los!“  
Major Jackson hatte sich von zwei Begleitern flankiert einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt und stand jetzt vor John.  
John hätte heulen können vor Erleichterung.  
„Aber ich muss seine Hand verarzten, sonst…“, wagte der Arzt einzuwenden.  
Jackson gebot ihm mit einer Geste Einhalt.

„Major Sheppard“, er legte eine Hand auf Johns schmutzige Uniform. „John?“, sagte er eindringlich. „Was ist los? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
„Ich muss M… das PCBI auseinander nehmen, um sicher zu stellen, dass keine Säure eingedrungen ist.“  
„Natürlich.“ Jackson schaute sich um, dann meinte er: „Geben Sie es mir, ich mache es und Sie lassen Ihre zweite Hand verarzten. Einverstanden?“ Jackson streckte eine Hand aus.

Mit einer verbunden und einer höllisch schmerzenden Hand könnte er es wohl wirklich nicht selbst tun, sah John ein.  
„Es ist noch wichtiger, viel wichtiger, als wir gedacht haben“, flüsterte John während er sich zu Jackson vorbeugte und ihm das Teil auf die Jacke legte, die der Major zu diesem Zweck ausgezogen und doppelt gefaltet hatte.  
„Ich werde es nicht aus den Augen lassen, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort.“

John streckte seine zweite Hand aus. Während der Arzt sie säuberte und verband, beobachtete er wie einer von Jacksons Begleitern – erst jetzt sah er, dass es eine blonde Frau war – das PCBI behutsam aufschraubte und die Abdeckung zur Seite legte.  
„Wie sieht es aus, Sam?“ fragte Major Jackson. „Ist schon Säure eingedrungen?“  
„Ich würde sagen nein, aber um es mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit zu sagen, müsste ich es mit ins Labor nehmen.“  
„Nein!“, rief John.

Major Jackson hob das PCBI auf, nahm es mit zum Krankenwagen und es sah so aus, als inspizierte er das Teil noch einmal. John fragte sich schon, wieso der Major plötzlich glaubte, ein Experte zu sein, als Jackson das Teil wieder aufhob, zu John zurückkam und mit einem kleinen Lächeln leise sagte: „Es ist völlig in Ordnung.“

John war gerade wirklich langsam im Denken, denn es dauerte zwei Sekunden bis ihm aufging, dass Jackson wohl das Interface an den Computer im Krankenwagen angeschlossen hatte und mit Mer selbst gesprochen hatte! Der Major war wirklich erfinderisch!

Jackson forderte nun von einem der Sanitäter ein steriles Tuch an, wickelte das PCBI darin ein drückte es John in die Hand.  
„Nach der Siegesfeier erklären Sie mir alles, okay?“  
„Bin ich … habe ich …?“  
„Vierter Platz“, sagte Jackson. „Gratulation.“  
„Danke.“ Zu mehr war John im Moment nicht in der Lage.

 

Zwei Stunden später war er geduscht, hatte eine neue Uniform an, hatte mit Mer über das, was er während des Fluges herausgefunden gesprochen und ein paar Dinge im Internet recherchiert. Jetzt war er auf dem Weg in General O’Neills private Räume.

Er war jetzt wirklich Mitglied der Space Guards!

Königin Elizabeth persönlich, im blauen Kostüm, mit Handtasche und Hut – sie hatte genau ausgesehen wie in den Klatschzeitungen seiner Mutter -, hatte ihm und den anderen neun neuen Mitgliedern ihr Patent überreicht und alle mit einem festen Händedruck beglückwünscht. Er hatte es geschafft! Space Guard!

Fünf Minuten später saß er mit einem Glas Sekt in der Hand bei O’Neill auf dem Sofa. Außer dem General war nur noch Major Jackson anwesend, beide in Zivilkleidung. Dann war das wohl nicht die offizielle Willkommensparty für die neuen Mitglieder, dachte John.

„Wie geht es Ihren Händen?“, fragte Jackson.  
„Gut. Ich werde keine bleibenden Schäden behalten“, erwiderte John.  
„Das freut mich. Wollen Sie …?“

„Bevor wir anfangen: Darf ich fragen, ob General Kolya verhaftet worden ist?“, erkundigte sich John.  
„Eigentlich nein“, meinte O’Neill, fügte dann aber hinzu: „Da Sie ja sowieso schon mehr wissen als für Sie gut ist: Ja. Er, Sora Tyrus und drei weitere Mitverschwörer sind jetzt in unserem Gewahrsam, aber wie wir die Genii kennen, werden sie wohl nichts sagen.“ O’Neill nippte an seinem Sekt. „Aber Daniel hat mir von einer noch viel unglaublicheren Geschichte, als einer Genii-Verschwörung direkt vor unser Nase erzählt. In die Sie ebenfalls verwickelt sind.“

„Die Geschichte wird noch unwahrscheinlicher als sie bisher schon war“, sagte John. „Denn ich habe …“  
„Sie haben das PCBI vergraben und rücken es nur raus, wenn wir Ihnen garantieren, dass wir ihren Freund Meredit nicht foltern?“, fragte O’Neill spöttisch.  
„Jack!“, beschwerte sich Major Jackson, rollte vorwurfsvoll mit den Augen und knuffte dem General den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Daniel?“  
„Hör ihn erst mal an.“  
„Also los.“ Der General machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung.

„Ich denke, ich habe den nächsten Auftrag für die Space Guards“, eröffnete John die Partie, um Rodney McKay zu retten.  
„Sieh an! Ich bin ganz Ohr“, sagte der General zu John. An Daniel gewandt fügte er schief grinsend hinzu: „Sumner hatte Recht, er ist impertinent.“  
O’Neill schaute John wieder an, aber um seine Züge spielte ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, als er jetzt mit einem tiefen Seufzen fragte: „Warum glauben Sie, ist es Ihre Aufgabe für uns einen Auftrag auszusuchen?“

„Weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass Doktor Rodney McKay hoffentlich noch lebt und wir versuchen müssen, ihn und eine weitere Computerspezialistin, die an Bord der Star Explorer war, aus den Händen der Genii zu befreien.“ John presste seine Finger fest auf seine Hose, denn er hoffte, dass er den General richtig beurteilte. Nur wenn der einer Rettungsmission zustimmte, hätten sie ausreichende Mittel zur Verfügung.

„Was?“ Alles Spielerisch war aus der Haltung des Generals verschwunden als er sein Sektglas auf den Tisch knallte.

John erklärte ihnen, was er während des Wettbewerbs herausgefunden hatte.

„Ich konnte McKay nie leiden“, sagte der General brutal ehrlich, nachdem John geendet hatte. „Aber in den Händen der Genii sollte keiner sein. Wir lassen unsere Leute nicht zurück.“

John atmete erleichtert auf, zog Mer aus seiner Uniformjacke und wickelte das Interface aus. „Major Jackson, Mer ist bereit, mit Ihnen zu kommunizieren, wir müssen ihn nur an einen Computer anschließen.“

„Warum denn Daniel? Steht auf meiner Uniform nicht General?“ Der General tippte sich auf die Brust, dort, wo normalerweise die Rangabzeichen angebracht waren.  
„Nein, du bist in Zivil, Jack“, beschied ihm Daniel und streckte die Hand nach dem PCBI aus.

O’Neill grummelte, zog aber sein Laptop heran und sie verkabelten das Interface.

Major Jackson und John berührten das Interface gleichzeitig und Mer schimpfte: „Das hat ja Ewigkeiten gedauert! Wir arbeiten hier gegen die Zeit, Leute. Ein bisschen mehr Einsatz! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, Major Jackson, schauen Sie sich alles an. Aber machen Sie schnell!“

John und Daniel grinsten sich an und beide folgten Mers Aufforderung.

 

\----------------ENDE-----------

 

©Antares, August-September 2015


End file.
